no me acepto y menos a ti
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi-SasuNaru-Konoha es una ciudad donde los donceles no valen nada son humillados y uno de estos Donceles es Naruto que se odia a si mismo y a su Sasuke Uchiha el que era su mejor amigo y lo humilló de la forma mas desagradable
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor

Estaba en el balcón del apartamento en el que vivía, apoyado en la barandilla mirando el cielo oscuro con muy pocas estrellas, le dio una calada al cigarrillo con lentitud y saboreado ese humo tóxico que se metía en su cuerpo, estaba tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación ya que se había quitado de encima lo que tanto le molestaba, frunció el ceño al recordar la molestia que tenía en cima, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y recordó que hacía mas o menos un mes que su padre murió, desde que fue adolescente y que se enteró de lo que era siempre estuvo resentido con su padre por que nunca le dijo lo que era, chasqueó la lengua y apagó el cigarrillo y se adentró al interior de su hogar, necesitaba dormir para empezar su nueva vida y olvidar el pasado y sobre todo lo que era

ººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y el sonido del despertador le despertó, sin muchas ganas salió de la cama y se metió al baño para asearse, después de una ducha y vestirse se preparó su comida preferida, ramen, cuando acabó de comer cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su trabajo

Llegó al instituto en el que trabajaba con su coche, desde hacía años trabajaba en ese lugar como profesor de historia, todos le apreciaban, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era la miradas que a veces sentía en su persona y esto le enfadaba, ya que era las mismas miradas que le profesaban sus compañeros cuando iba al instituto, y no podía evitar recordar al que se decía llamar su mejor amigo, al recordar a esta persona cerró los puños con fuerza por la ira, le odiaba y no podía evitarlo y se alegraba de no habérselo encontrado en Konoha en todos esos años, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo

-Naruto-escuchó detrás de él una voz dulce de mujer y se giró y forzó una sonrisa como solía hacer a todo el mundo

-Hinata-dijo Naruto

-primer día de clase y los alumnos como siempre haciendo alboroto-sonrió la chica de ojos claros y pelo azabache

-si-dijo Naruto fríamente como siempre hacía, desde hacía muchos años había aprendido a no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos y lo que reflejaba era frialdad en su expresión como mirada, y los alumnos nada mas verlo se asustaban

-vallamos a la sala de profesores-dijo Hinata-este año solo hay un alumno nuevo

-eso es mejor-dijo Naruto, la chica lo miró durante un segundo para luego mirar al frente con tristeza y nostalgia

-por que-susurró Hinata

-porque que, Hinata

-por que has cambiado, ya no eres el chico del instituto que sonreía y travieso que eras

-ese chico murió hace mucho años-dijo fríamente

-Sakura, Lee y yo echamos de menos a ese Naruto-dijo Hinata-queremos que vuelvas-Naruto entrecerró los ojos-desapareciste por a si decirlo durante cinco años convertido en una persona fría que esconde sus sentimientos

-Hinata-dijo fríamente Naruto-estoy arto que tú, Sakura y Lee me habléis de lo mismo-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer-y por que trabajemos en este lugar no tenéis ningún derecho a meteros en mi vida

-pero Naruto-dijo Hinata

-no me gustaría perderte como compañera-dijo Naruto para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la sala donde había mas compañeros de trabajo

-Naruto, que fue lo que te pasó-susurró Hinata entrando a la sala

ººººººººººººººººººº

Un chico azabache de ojos azules estaba bostezando, tenía unos quince años y se dirigía al instituto en el coche de su padre, era su primer día y no estaba nada emocionado, hacía una semana que su padre y él se mudaron a Konoha lugar donde nació su padre y vivían sus abuelos y su tío, el de ojos azules miró a su padre un azabache de pelo corto, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca, lo miraba detenidamente si encontraba algún rastro de no parecido y lo único en lo que no se parecían era en el color de ojos y eso le frustraba no entendía nada

-ocurre algo, Sora?

-no, papa

-no eres una persona muy habladora, pero te noto pensativo-Sora bufó con desgana

-no me gusta Konoha-su padre lo miró de reojo para luego mirar al frente, hubo silencio por varios segundos

-eras muy pequeño cuando estuviste aquí la última vez-Sora frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, no hablaron nada mas asta que el coche paró, Sora se bajó del coche sin que su padre le quitara la mirada de encima-le digo a alguien que venga a buscarte?

-no-dijo Sora comenzando a caminar, el padre del chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima asta que vio que entró dentro, suspiró

-Sasuke-al escuchar la voz de mujer que reconocía no arrancó el coche y miró a la mujer y al hombre que la acompañaba reconociéndolos en seguida

-Sakura, Lee

-que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-dijo el hombre con pelo negro y grandes cejas

-creía que seguías en Estados Unidos-dijo la mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes-recuerdo que nos dijiste en el instituto que no volverías a Konoha

-cambié de parecer-dijo Sasuke serio

-me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa-seguro que estando aquí harás que Naruto vuelva a ser el de antes-Sakura le dio un codazo a Lee que este inmediatamente cayó con culpa

-veis a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke con voz baja, Sakura notó en su voz algo de culpa

-si, pero no es momento de hablar de Naruto-dijo Sakura

-y que hacéis aquí?-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema

-trabajamos aquí-dijo Sakura-yo soy profesora de matemáticas y Lee de deportes

-y Naruto es profesor de historia-dijo Lee sonriendo-quien lo iba ha decir que Naruto se interesase de la historia-Sakura negaba con la cabeza

-que haces aquí?-dijo Sakura

-he acabado de dejar a mi hijo Sora aquí-dijo Sasuke

-nos dijeron que había un alumno nuevo pero cuando vi el apellido creí que era hijo de Itachi y resulta que es tu hijo, es una sorpresa-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

.y su tutor será Naruto

-Lee-advirtió Sakura

-que-dijo Sasuke alzando un poco la voz

-nadie sabíamos que tenías un hijo-dijo Lee-felicidades

-Naruto sabe que tienes un hijo?-dijo Sakura seria mirando a Sasuke a sus ojos negros

-seguro que lo sabe-sonrió con una media sonrisa

-ahora entiendo-gritó feliz Lee y Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron-Naruto está enfadado contigo por que no le dijiste que ibas a ser padre-se puso serio Lee con la mano en la barbilla pensativo-pero eso no explica el odio hacia ti

-no creo que sea odio, Lee-dijo Sakura-Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron amigos desde que eran muy pequeños

-pues cuando alguien dice el nombre de Sasuke frunce el ceño y parece que le odia-dijo Lee

-no lo creo-dijo Sakura-puede que esté resentido con Sasuke por que no estuvo cuando murió Minato, era lo único que tenía Naruto

-pero ni siquiera nosotros supimos de él asta que no pasó mas de un mes de la muerte de Minato-dijo Lee-en ese tiempo estaba muy raro …. Y mira que ha pasado mas de diez años de la muerte de Minato

-no supimos de Naruto asta que no pasó cinco años, era como que se lo tragó la tierra-dijo Sakura extrañada

-le sentaría mal que Sasuke se fuera al extranjero a estudiar-dijo Lee

-la verdad que Naruto estaba muy apegado a Sasuke-dijo Sakura, Sasuke que escuchaba la conversación de los dos no se metió para decir nada, pero esa conversación le interesó bastante

-Sakura, Lee, me tengo que ir, o si no llegaré tarde al hospital-dijo Sasuke

-trabajas en el hospital general de Konoha, no?-dijo Sakura-que especialidad

-trato de todo, sobre todo mujeres y Donceles-dijo Sasuke

-compadezco a los Donceles-dijo Lee con tristeza que era algo raro

-Konoha no ha cambiado nada por respecto a los Donceles-dijo Sasuke serio y mirando a un punto lejano como si fuese muy interesante pero estaba metido en sus pensamientos-donde he estado este tiempo todos somos iguales, me costó eso, pero es lo mas justo para ellos

-no es justo-dijo Sakura-no conozco a ningún Doncel-Sasuke alzó una ceja-bueno si, algún alumno y es tratado tan mal tanto por los varones como las chicas que me da lástima

-tienen un trato injusto-dijo Lee-se les suele tratar aquí en Konoha como si no valiesen nada y la familia que tiene un Doncel es como si tuviesen un estorbo y solo se quieren deshacer de ellos, es una lástima

-todas las personas no opinan a si-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que me valla

-debemos de quedar-dijo Lee con felicidad-para que nos reunamos todos-mientras decía eso Sakura se acercó a Sasuke que este le escribió algo en un papel y ella lo guardó

-claro-dijo Sakura

-llámame Sakura para cuando decidáis quedar-dijo Sasuke encendiendo el motor del coche

-lo haré y también recordaremos viejos tiempos-dijo Sakura y Sasuke después de despedirse con la mano se fue, Lee y Sakura se adentraron al instituto

Nueva historia, que os aparecido? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto se dirigía a su clase, no prestó ningún tipo de interés en la reunión que se hizo antes de las clases como las otras veces de los días anteriores, solo sabía que él sería el tutor del nuevo alumno y que venía de Estados Unidos, no le interesó saber nada más, ni su nombre ni apellido

Los alumnos estaban en los pasillos hablando o haciendo alboroto y otros en su aula correspondiente, Naruto entró a la clase que le correspondía, pero antes de que él entrara los alumnos entraron y se sentaron en el asiento que ellos quisieron, conocían los alumnos a Naruto como profesor, era bastante estricto y serio y a veces su mirada asustaba como que muchas veces notaban nostalgia como si algo le faltase, pero los alumnos también sabían que Naruto les explicaba las veces que hacía falta el tema que estuvieran tratando

En la clase también estaba Sora, sentado al lado de la ventana y mirando por ella, escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas hacia su persona antes que entrara el profesor que sería su tutor durante el año, odiaba que las chicas se fijaran en él por su física pero mas odiaba que le dijera que tenía unos ojos bonitos, no es que odiara sus ojos azules es que eso le hacía recordar su pasado, cuando entró el profesor hubo silencio pero no apartó la mirada de la ventana, no le interesaba nada de lo que dijera el profesor el primer día de clase

-buenos días clase-dijo serio Naruto-hoy es el primer día de clase y como sabréis hoy también hay un alumno nuevo-Sora bufó ante eso pensando que se tendría que presentar ante toda la clase y eso le fastidiaba-pero como me conocéis no voy hacer que se presente, vosotros mismos tenéis la capacidad de presentaros ante él, por que yo personalmente no me gusta saber nada de vosotros en que concierne vuestra vida fuera del instituto, por eso pasaré lista-Naruto de mientras hablaba no quitó la vista de un papel que tenía la lista de alumnos, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a decir los nombres de los alumnos alfabéticamente, Sora se alegró por ese comentario y miró hacia el profesor mientras este nombraba a los alumnos, como él estaba en la última fila solo podía ver una cabellera rubia y eso le llamó la atención, ya que él sabía perfectamente que en Konoha había pocas personas con cabello rubio, y personalmente conoció a dos y por desgracia para Sora una de ellas estaba muerta pero siempre la llevaba consigo

Naruto que estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de Sora pasaba lista y los alumnos respondía cuando decía su nombre y apellido, pero algo le turbó cuando iba a decir el apellido del siguiente alumno, inmediatamente miró el nombre levantándose lentamente del asiento, los alumnos vieron como su profesor se ponía pálido y la hoja que tenía las manos le temblaba, Naruto miró a cada uno de los alumnos asta que su vista paró en unos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos, soltó la hoja inconsciente cayendo al suelo, los alumnos no entendía que estaba pasando pero por primera vez pudo notar en los ojos de su profesor miedo, Naruto comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo y puso lentamente su mano en su boca sin quitar su mirada en el alumno que tenía los ojos igual a los suyos

Sora miraba a su profesor ya que se había levantado de su asiento y no le quitó en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos azules del rubio y pudo ver lo mismo que sus compañeros temor, Naruto parpadeó y sin mas salió de la clase cerrando la puerta, los alumnos estaban desconcertados no sabían lo que pasaba pero ninguno habló, Sora se quedó de pie por varios segundo para luego sentarse, estaba sorprendido ya que nunca se imaginó encontrarse con Naruto Namikaze y sonrió con una media sonrisa difícil de descifrar

-por fin me darás una respuesta, papa-susurró Sora

Naruto corrió por el pasillo asta que entró en la sala de profesores, en ese lugar estaba Lee que se sorprendió al verlo tan nervioso y con la cara pálida

-Naruto, ocurre algo?-preguntó Lee, el rubio no dijo nada cogió sus cosas y se fue del lugar, salió de la sala de profesores corriendo para luego salir del instituto, se metió en su coche y con gran velocidad se fue del lugar

ººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en el hospital ya que era médico, estuvo atendiendo a bastantes pacientes sobre todo a Donceles que venían con moratones por algún golpe, en ese momento estaba en la sala relax que tenían los médicos y Sasuke tomaba un café, se abrió la puerta y un pelirrojo se puso café en un vaso de plástico para sentarse al lado del azabache y se le notaba que estaba frustrado

-que ocurre Gaara-dijo Sasuke

-lo de siempre-dijo serio el pelirrojo-se creen por que sea Doncel no soy apto para este trabajo-Sasuke sopló-como se nota que no eres Doncel o si no sabrías lo malo que es ser Doncel

-no me puedo poner en tu lugar-dijo Sasuke serio-pero esto es inmoral, como pueden tratar a si a personas

-es por culpa de Orochimaru, debería de cambiar las leyes por respecto a los Donceles

-tienes razón, pero esto desgraciadamente lo inició mi abuelo Madara-dijo Sasuke

-es cierto, cuando Madara estuvo en el poder hizo todo lo posible para que los Donceles seamos tratados como escoria como personas sin valor-dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño y tomando café

-mis padres siempre estuvieron en contra de eso como mi hermano Itachi, mi tío Obito y mi primo Sai

-cosa que tú opinabas como tu difunto abuelo-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa y mirando al azabache de reojo

-me di cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando salí hace años de este lugar-dijo Sasuke-hice algo que me arrepentiré toda la vida

-espero que eso lo cuentes, estoy seguro que te sentirás bien contigo mismo-dijo Gaara

-puede, pero al que hice daño fue a otra persona-susurró Sasuke

-me alegro que hayas vuelto-dijo Gaara y Sasuke sonrió con una media sonrisa-cuando le dirás a Sora la verdad? Tiene una edad y entenderá

-Sora siempre está pensando en sus cosas, pero siente culpa, estoy seguro que se pregunta el por que

-no entiendo de que hablas, pero si le dices que eres su padre biológico puede que cambie de actitud y se abra a las personas

-si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba-Gaara lo miró durante varios segundos

-me gustaría saber eso tan escondido tienes y que parece que el único que sabe sobre ese asunto es mi cuñado Shikamaru

-algún día os enteraréis de todo-se acabó su café Sasuke y se levantó

-llamaste a Naruto? Le gustaría saber que estás aquí, siempre fuisteis buenos amigos-dijo Gaara sin mala intención y vio la tensión en el cuerpo del azabache-no me digas que discutisteis antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos

-algo a si-susurró Sasuke-tengo que irme-y salió de la sala de relax dejando a Gaara sorprendido por la actitud de Sasuke respecto a Naruto

Otro capítulo, que os aparecido? Comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto llegó a su apartamento hacia una media hora, su hogar estaba destruido, él mismo lo había hecho desde que pisó su apartamento, Naruto estaba frustrado, lleno de ira y lo pagó con los objetos de su hogar y los muebles, en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y sus rodillas en la cara y brazos alrededor de las rodillas, sollozaba por tener una vida a si, levantó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se levantó decidido y fue hacia uno de los muebles donde estaba el teléfono y empezó a buscar en los cajones

ºººººº

Sasuke estaba en el hospital y acababa de atender a un paciente y andaba por el pasillo y en ese momento su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y no reconoció el número y contestó

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla

-Sasuke, soy Lee le pedí tu número a Sakura-Sasuke se apoyó en la pared y alzó una ceja sin entender su llamada-te extrañará el por que te llamo y se que debes de tener trabajo pero estaba preocupado

-pasa algo con Sora?

-no es nada de él, se trata de Naruto

-de Naruto-dijo extrañado Sasuke y en ese momento Gaara pasó por ese lugar y miró a Sasuke al escuchar el nombre del rubio y se quedó para saber que pasaba

-si-dijo Lee-es que vi a Naruto alterado y se fue en el coche a gran velocidad, decidí saber que pasaba y los alumnos suyos me contaron que de repente se puso pálido

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-por lo que me dijo los alumnos fue cuando iba a decir el nombre de tu hijo y los dos se quedaron mirando y Naruto salió corriendo del aula-Sasuke al escuchar esto frunció el ceño y Gaara se preocupó-por como conducía me preocupé por si había tenido un accidente y si vosotros habríais tenido algún aviso o algo

-no hemos recibido ningún accidente trafico-dijo Sasuke y miró a Gaara

-me alegra-dijo Lee

-Lee, Naruto sigue viviendo en la casa de su padre?

-no-dijo Lee-a los días de la muerte de su padre se fue a vivir a un apartamento, por que lo dices?

-me gustaría ir a visitarlo y ha Gaara le gustaría también

-entonces te daré su dirección, aunque no suele recibir visitas es una persona solitaria no es el mismo de antes-dijo Lee y Sasuke aguantó el teléfono con el hombro sacando un papel de su bata y un bolígrafo

-dime la dirección-dijo Sasuke y empezó a apuntar en el papel la dirección-iré a visitarlo ahora

-seguro que con verse te tranquilizará-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con nostalgia ya que en el pasado si que se alegraría Naruto de verlo pero ahora seguro que le odiaba-te dejo, que tengo clase y llámame por cualquier cosa

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke para colgar y guardarse el teléfono en el pantalón

-que pasa?-dijo Gaara

-quería saber si Naruto estaba aquí ya que cogió el coche bastante alterado-dijo Sasuke quitándose la bata

-vas a ir a verlo?

-si-dijo Sasuke serio-es el momento para que nos veamos y dejarle las cosas claras con respecto a Sora

-que tiene que ver Sora?

-ya te contaré-dijo Sasuke y Gaara frunció el ceño

-siempre dices lo mismo, y me muero de curiosidad-dijo Gaara frustrado

-ocúpate de mis pacientes, Gaara-dijo Sasuke para no seguir con ese tema

-Sasuke algo me dice que te diga que no la fastidies-dijo Gaara

-esta vez no la fastidiaré-susurró Sasuke que fue escuchado por el pelirrojo y le extrañó

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Gaara

-olvídalo-dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar alzando la mano en modo de despedida

ººººººººººººººº

Naruto tenía los papeles que estaba buscando en sus manos, lo leyó varias veces y se maldijo por no haber puesto una cláusula o algo por el estilo para que ellos no se encontrasen ni supieran de su respectiva existencia, arrugó los papeles y los tiró con rabia al suelo para luego salir de su apartamento cogiendo antes las llaves tanto del apartamento como del coche

Subió al coche y arrancó y salió del aparcamiento a gran velocidad sin saber que fue visto por unos ojos negros que sin pensarlo lo siguió

ºººººººººº

Dejó el coche mal y Naruto salió del coche, estaba a las afueras de Konoha mas concretamente en el orfanato, se adentró al lugar a paso rápido, los niños que jugaban en el patio miraban al rubio asustados ya que la expresión de Naruto era de enfado, en esos momentos una trabajadora estaba en el lugar y el rubio se acercó a ella

-señora, quiero ver al señor Iruka Umino-la mujer solo lo miró

-y usted es-dijo la mujer seria

-eso es lo de menos

-entonces no podrá hablar con él-Naruto ante esto la empujó y este caminó hacia la casa que era bastante grande y escuchaba los balbuceos de los niños y como la trabajadora gritaba para que se detuviera, pero antes de pasar por la puerta un hombre salió mal humorado y el rubio paró

-tú-gritó Naruto enfadado

-Iruka no pude evitar esto-dijo la trabajadora

-no pasa nada, Shizune-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa y miró al rubio serio

-Naruto, no es modo de presentarte aquí de esa manera-Naruto suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse pero no pudo

-tuvimos un maldito trato hace diez años-gritó Naruto

-tranquilízate, puedo explicarte-dijo Iruka tratando de tranquilizar al rubio

-que me tranquilice, dices-gritó Naruto-quedamos que esa molestia no estaría con ningún miembro del clan Uchiha

-esa molestia que dices es tu hijo-gritó Iruka -lo llevaste en tu vientre durante nueve meses-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la cara tirando a Iruka al suelo

-nunca vuelvas a mencionar que yo tuve dentro de mi a algo como eso-gritó Narito con ira, Shizune agarró a Iruka y lo ayudó a levantarse

-no puedo creer que aún pienses igual que en el pasado-dijo Iruka-pero no pude hacer nada, y Sasuke Uchiha no lo adoptó demostró que es su padre biológico con una prueba de ADN-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-no tuviste de haberle escondido que estabas embarazado-ante esas palabras Naruto volvió a cerrar los puños

-no sabes nada, Iruka-y dio la espalda a Iruka y Shizune-yo mismo me voy a encargar de ese, no voy a permitir que por culpa de esa molestia sepan de mi condición-y comenzó a caminar

-Naruto, que vas hacer, no vallas hacer algo que te arrepientas-dijo alzando la voz Iruka, pero Naruto no dijo nada y pasó por delante de los niños que asustados se apartaron del rubio

Naruto se montó en su coche y frustrado dio un golpe en el volante, puso su cabeza en el respaldo y miró al techo del coche y se quedó a si varios segundos, giró su cabeza y miró hacia el bosque e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y sin pensarlo salió del coche para adentrarse al bosque con paso tranquilo, caminaba tranquilamente mirando al frente, ese lugar le recordaba buenos momentos de su niñez pero también el peor momento de su vida, donde descubrió la verdad y de la peor manera a mano de su supuesto mejor amigo, paró de repente al recordar ese momento y una lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya no quería estar en ese lugar y se giró para volver al coche, pero se quedó tieso al ver delante de él esos ojos negros que hacía tantos años que no veía

-cuanto tiempo, Naruto-el rubio inconsciente dio un paso atrás por que el azabache dio un paso hacia delante. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par y su respiración se volvió rápida, Naruto siempre creyó que si tuviera a su supuesto mejor amigo se abalanzaría hacia él para darle una paliza pero su reacción era la contraria su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo contrario en lo que quería hacer

-Sa … suke-susurró Naruto y el azabache percibió que lo decía con terror y eso le incomodaba, sabía que en el pasado actuó mal con el rubio pero no pudo evitarlo, era un adolescente con la hormonas revolucionadas y no pudo contenerse, en parte se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero no fue las formas, pero tampoco se arrepentía por que gracias a eso tenía a su hijo que era una de las personas que mas quería-aléjate de mi-escuchó gritar al rubio y salió de sus pensamientos y paró de caminar y sin poder evitarlo o detenerlo Naruto salió corriendo del lugar, Sasuke miró el lugar por donde se había ido corriendo Naruto

-la próxima vez no dejaré que huyas de mi-dijo con seguridad Sasuke con una media sonrisa

Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke caminó tranquilamente asta que llegó a la puerta del orfanato unos metros mas adelante estaba su coche y bien escondido para que nadie lo viera sobre todo Naruto, se dirigió hacia su coche y se montó, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada

-Sai, por fin coges el teléfono-dijo de mal humor Sasuke

-por que tenga una galería de arte no significa que tenga el tiempo libre, bastardo-respondió Sai

-te llamaba para que me hagas un favor

-tú pidiendo un favor-dijo con burla Sai-ver para creer, y que es eso que quieres haga, primito?

-deja tus bromas o le diré a Gaara que le pintaste desnudo sin su consentimiento

-no te atrevas hacer eso, bastardo

-pues escúchame, copia barata-dijo Sasuke-quiero que vallas a esta dirección que te enviaré a tu teléfono y me esperes en ese lugar, desgraciadamente necesito tu ayuda

-de que se trata el asunto-Sasuke sopló

-de Naruto-dijo Sasuke-se que tú te llevas bien con él y necesito que me ayudes para que no me huya

-hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Naruto idiota-dijo Sai-pero iré para saber que pasa ya que algo me dice que pasó algo entre vosotros dos

-nos vemos allí-dijo Sasuke cortando la llamada y guardándose su teléfono

ººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta para luego apoyar su cabeza en ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, con su puño dio a la puerta con fuerza, no entendía su forma de actuar se recriminaba por eso y llegó a la conclusión que tenía miedo al que fue su mejor amigo y eso le aterraba sentir ese sentimiento hacia esa persona, se giró y siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y miró al techo y sonrió con una media sonrisa

-y que en un pasado sentí algo por ti-susurró con tristeza para luego fruncir el ceño y golpear la puerta con el puño-si habéis aparecido el que tiene que desaparecer soy yo-se puso tieso y comenzó a caminar lentamente-y esta vez nadie lo impedirá

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Sasuke, por fin llegas -dijo Sai un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y la piel pálida

-este es el edificio, entremos-dijo Sasuke serio y Sai se le quedó mirando para luego seguir a su primo, cuando entraron vieron a un hombre de aproximadamente unos sesenta años sentado en una mesa, Sai se acercó al hombre

-buenas, quisiera preguntarle si se encuentra Naruto Namikaze-dijo Sai serio y el hombre le miró

-buenas-dijo el hombre-si se encuentra en su apartamento, se cuando alguien entra o sale del edificio, son amigos de el señor Namikaze?

-si-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente y al portero le dio mala espina y miró a Sasuke que este estaba serio, el portero miró detenidamente a Sasuke

-tiene un gran parecido con el niño que le acompañaba al señor Namikaze hace años

-niño?-dijo Sai sin entender

-cuando el señor Namikaze compró el apartamento vino con un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, el niño era muy educado pero muy callado-Sai no sabía que decir

-me puede decir como trataba Naruto al niño?-dijo Sasuke serio y Sai alzó una ceja ya que no entendía nada

-no lo trataba-dijo enfadado el portero-y eso me molestaba, a veces el pequeño Sora venía aquí y se distraía conmigo

-Sora-dijo incrédulo Sai y miró a Sasuke para luego mirar al portero

-me daba muchas pena, pero solo estuvo aquí menos de un mes-dijo el portero con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza-pero el niño quería al señor Namikaze, lo pude notar cuando me dijo que tenía que vigilarlo por que él mismo se hacía daño, pero Sora a quien echaba de menos era a su abuelo, siempre me hablaba de él y siempre con una sonrisa

-que raro lo del niño, a parte que tiene el nombre de tu hijo Sasuke-dijo Sai

-pero lo que mas pena me dio cuando vinieron unos hombres a por el niño, que tuve que acompañarlos asta el apartamento del señor Namikaze y por eso se lo que pasó y me rompió el corazón-dijo con tristeza el portero-recuerdo que ese día se llevaron a Sora, el niño se le agarraba al la pierna del señor Namikaze llorando que no se quería ir con esas personas y diciéndole al señor Namikaze que le quería y se iba a portar bien y que no le iba a molestar en nada, el señor Namikaze ni se inmutó y les dijo a esas personas que se lo llevaran de su vista, pero lo que más me extrañó es que Sora le gritara papa y que no le iba a causar ningún problema, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que eran padre e hijo, primero por que no se parecían en nada excepto los ojos azules y segundo por la forma que le trataba tan indiferente-el portero cerró los puños con fuerza-como un padre puede despreciar a si a su propio hijo? no lo entiendo-Sasuke miró a Sai que este estaba sorprendido

-Naruto tiene un hijo-susurró Sai sin creérselo-pero no entiendo su comportamiento

-el señor Namikaze es una persona solitaria, y es frío con todo a su alrededor, nunca viene nadie a visitarlo y creo que es por que él no desea recibir a nadie-dijo el portero serio

-mejor será que subamos-dijo Sasuke

-gracias por la información-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente y los dos fueron donde estaba el ascensor, tocó el botón y al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta, los dos azabache estaban en silencio y vieron como la puerta se cerró, Sasuke se apoyó en la pared-se te adelantaron-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin saber a que venía eso

-que

-que alguien se te adelantó con Naruto idiota

-de que hablas

-que cuando eras un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas tenía tu vista en él y no solo eso si no tu pene-Sasuke rodó los ojos-se perfectamente que te masturbabas pensando en el rubio idiota

-eso no es verd ….

-no mientas, a ti te atraía Naruto en el ámbito sexual, pero como él es varón y tú también, pero te puedo asegurar que te hubiéramos apoyado

-Sai no sabes nada-dijo Sasuke, Sai miró a Sasuke

-pues explícame, a parte me resulta extraño que el hijo de Naruto se llame Sora al igual que el tuyo

-es difícil de explicar-susurró Sasuke para abrirse la puerta del ascensor y los dos salieron para girar a la izquierda y pasar dos puertas, pararon en la tercera puerta y se pusieron en frente

-por lo que ha dicho el portero Naruto idiota está en casa-dijo Sai y llamó al timbre, Sasuke se apoyó al costado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Sai volvió a tocar, se extrañó por que no escuchaba nada, ni pasos y ningún ruido dentro, Sai y Sasuke se miraron con extrañeza y Sai volvió a tocar y sin ningún resultado-Naruto, soy Sai, abre la puerta-Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que le vino un mal presentimiento

-Sai, ves al portero para que abra la puerta ya que él tiene que tener una copia, yo insistiré-dijo Sasuke, Sai afirmó con la cabeza y se fue rápido y cogió el ascensor, Sasuke insistió tocando el timbre, le resultaba extraño ese silencio y eso le desesperaba, escuchó que alguien se acercaba y pudo ver que era su primo Sai con el portero, este sin decir nada sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, los dos azabaches entraron deprisa y el portero mas calmado mirando el lugar que estaba destruido, y su primer pensamiento es que alguien le entró a la casa

Sasuke y Sai miraron el lugar, cada habitación que constaba de dos, se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba desordenada como si alguien lo hubiera tirado las cosas apropósito y Sasuke sintió culpa ya que el estado actual de Naruto fue culpa suya, después de entrar a las habitaciones salieron sin ningún resultado respecto a Naruto, miraron la última puerta que estaba entre abierta, los dos azabaches se miraron y Sai abrió la puerta lentamente como presintiendo lo que iban a ver, una vez la puerta abierta Sai se quedó congelado en el lugar, Sasuke que estaba un paso atrás y ver a Sai que no se movía decidió ver lo que le causó ese estado a su primo y entonces lo vio y abrió los ojos sorprendido, quien estaba allí era el cuerpo de Naruto tirado en el suelo, con un frasco de pastillas al lado y lo peor de todo cortes en las muñecas de sus manos que no paraba de salir sangre, Sasuke estaba en shock pero salió rápidamente y se acercó al cuerpo del rubio que estaba inconsciente

-Sai, llama a una ambulancia-exigió Sasuke mientras cogió toallas y se las ponía en la mano y apretándolas con fuerza en un nudo, volvió a mirar a Sai que no se había movido-reacciona, maldita sea, y llama a una ambulancia-gritó y Sai salió del shock pero sus manos le temblaban

-llamaré yo-dijo el portero que llegó al cuarto de baño y vio al rubio-se ha querido suicidar?

-si-dijo Sasuke con aparente tranquilidad viendo como el portero llamaba a la ambulancia y dando las indicaciones de lo sucedido

Que tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado cuatro días, Sakura estaba en el pasillo del hospital preocupada, a veces se sentaba y otras estaba de pie andando arriba abajo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos los motivos el por que Naruto hizo tal cosa, ella sabía que Naruto había cambiado radicalmente, de ser un chico sociable y alegre a ser un antisocial y ser serio y frío con todo el mundo, Sakura como amiga de la infancia del rubio intentó a cercarse a Naruto para que le contara el problema que tenía pero este no soltaba nada, solo la miraba serio y que parecía que la quería asesinar con la mirada, pero Sakura no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que esa actitud que tenía Naruto podía ser por culpa de Sasuke, por el simple echo que cuando se mencionaba el nombre del azabache Naruto se tensaba y aunque estaba segura que el rubio ni cuenta se daba, también le daba algo de temor, Sakura estaba en ese momento apoyada en la pared del pasillo y al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su rubio amigo, vio a Gaara que se acercaba y ella dejó de apoyarse de la pared

-Gaara, cuando despertará Naruto-dijo preocupada Sakura

-deberías de ir a descansar-dijo Gaara

-Naruto es mi amigo desde que éramos niños, quiero saber que está bien y que despierte-pasó su mano con desesperación por su cabello rosa-siento que he sido una mala amiga, debería de haber pasado tiempo con él y saber que es lo que le pasaba para a si no haber llegado a esta situación-Gaara suspiró

-Sakura, se perfectamente que Naruto no se ha dejado ayudar y tiene un gran problema psicológico

-pero …

-Sakura-dijo Gaara cortando a la chica- en los archivos del hospital he visto que ha intentado suicidarse varias veces-la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendida-y por tu expresión no lo sabías

-cuando

-antes que muriera su padre

-Naruto estaba muy unido a su padre-dijo con tristeza Sakura y cerró los puños con fuerza-pero Naruto desapareció, nadie lo podía localizar, no vivía en la casa de su padre cuando este murió

-lo se-dijo Gaara-en los archivos tenía otra dirección, pero no dice muchas cosas mas, solo que intentó suicidarse varias veces pero nunca consiguió su cometido por que su padre llegaba a tiempo-hubo silencio entre los dos por varios segundos-Naruto debe de despertar en cualquier momento, si no hubiera sido por mi esposo Sai y Sasuke -se mordió el labio Gaara-lo hubiéramos perdido

-lo se-susurró Sakura

-Sakura-dijo Gaara bastante serio-tú sabías que Naruto tenía un hijo?

-no-dijo Sakura-nadie lo sabía, aunque no entiendo por que lo escondió de esa forma

-a mi también me gustaría saber-dijo Gaara-Sai me comento sobre lo del hijo ya que el portero del edificio donde vive lo menciono, pero lo que es mas extraño es que se llama igual que el hijo de Sasuke

-hay muchos niños con el nombre de Sora-dijo Sakura

-pero que tengan la misma edad y que Sasuke adoptara a un niño, y lo mas importante que Naruto diese en adopción a ese niño?-Gaara entrecerró los ojos frustrado por no entender nada y Sakura puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa

-puede que sea el mismo niño y Sasuke lo adoptó sin saber que es hijo de Naruto

-eso es lo mas extraño-dijo Gaara-Sasuke nunca ha sido una persona gentil con algo que quiere y tu también sabes eso

-tienes razón, Sasuke nunca adoptaría a un niño que no sea un Uchiha-dijo Sakura para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida-a no ser que ese niño sea-no acabó de decirlo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al pelirrojo que este sonrió-pero eso es imposible, Naruto es varón, a no ser que Naruto se quedará con un hijo que no es suyo, pero entonces por que lo trataría a si-negó con la cabeza en movimientos rápido-es confuso, Sasuke no es Doncel, él odia a los Donceles

-los odiaba o los menospreciaba-dijo Gaara

-a no ser que el Doncel sea Naruto-susurró Sakura-pero eso es imposible, no?-poniéndose una mano en la frente Sakura

-en su historial médico dice que es varón-dijo Gaara ya que esa parte no la entendía, como que no entendía que tenía que ver Naruto con el hijo de Sasuke ya que él sabía que era hijo biológico-ve a tomar algo, Sakura, yo iré a revisar a Naruto-la chica asintió con la cabeza para irse de ahí lentamente y pensativa, Gaara la miró como se alejaba de él durante unos segundos y luego entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acercó al rubio-que escondido tenías que eras Doncel, Naruto-susurró-aunque te comprendo, vivir en este lugar durante toda la vida hace que los Donceles escondan su verdadera condición y también repudien lo que es una parte de él-suspiró con desgano Gaara para mirar los papeles que tenía del rubio sobre su estado-conociendo como pensaba antes Sasuke sobre los Donceles seguro que se aprovechó de ti y las consecuencias las apagado Sora

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la sala de su casa con su hijo Sora sentados en el sofá, el chico pudo notar que su padre estaba preocupado pero no le preocupó eso, no le preguntó que problema tenía

-Sora, tenemos algo que hablar, y ya eres lo suficiente grande para entender y saber-dijo Sasuke serio y Sora lo miró también serio

-que es eso tan importante?

-la verdad no se por donde empezar

-si se trata de sexo ya se sobre ese tema, no necesito que me digas nada-dijo Sora mirando al frente como zanjando el tema-Sasuke abrió la boca para luego cerrarla ya que se sorprendió sobre ese tema

-otro día te hablaré de eso-dijo Sasuke y Sora lo miró e iba a decir algo pero Sasuke continuó-no se trata de eso-suspiró fuertemente-comenzaré desde el principio, se que eres inteligente y lo entenderás

-de que se trata-dijo Sora con seriedad

-como te habrás dado cuenta, Konoha no trata muy bien a los Donceles

-si me he dado cuenta-dijo Sora-no me digas que me vas a decir que soy Doncel

-no-dijo Sasuke-tú eres varón y si hubieras sido Doncel no habría problema ni de mi parte ni parte de tus abuelos ni tíos

-esta mañana en la escuela he golpeado aún varón-Sasuke no se esperó esa declaración-la cuestión es que ese varón estaba tratando bastante mal aún Doncel y lo defendí, pero me sorprendió la actitud del Doncel hacía mi, se me ofreció por haberlo defendido, yo le dije que no quería nada con él y que lo único que hacía era humillarse y que tenía que aprender a valorarse

-valla-dijo sorprendido Sasuke aunque se esperaba algo a si respecto al Doncel ya que esas cosas no habían cambiado en ese lugar-eres muy diferente a mi

-y por que debería parecerme a ti?

-por que yo con tu edad si defendía algún Doncel era para que me de algo a cambia-Sora abrió la boca, no se esperaba algo a si de Sasuke, en cambio Sasuke lo dijo con enfado por la forma que actuaba antes y eso Sora lo notó

-dime lo que querías decirme-dijo Sora

-como te he dicho Konoha trata mal a los Donceles, los humillan y eso es por que una ley hace que los Donceles son escoría-Sora estaba atento a lo que decía ya que le intrigaba el por que en ese lugar donde se habían mudado trataban tan mal a los Donceles-esa ley la puso mi abuelo Madara cuando estaba en el poder

-que-dijo Sora sorprendido

-como lo escuchas-dijo resignado Sasuke-Madara puso esa ley por que odiaba a los Donceles mas concretamente a uno, esto no lo sabe nadie ya que antes de estar en el poder Madara estuvo casado con un Doncel-Sasuke miró al techo como recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre como su tío Obito-ese Doncel se llamaba Hashirama Senju, sinceramente no se que pasó, pero ellos dos tuvieron dos hijos tu abuelo Fugaku y mi tío Obito, ellos nunca odiaron a los Donceles como tu abuela Mikoto y mi hermano Itachi, yo …-se mordió el labio inferior como si le costara lo que iba a decir-yo odiaba a los Donceles, veía en ellos que no valían para nada, no le voy a echar la culpa a Madara ya que yo pasé mucho tiempo con él cuando era niño, pero yo soy el único responsables de mis actos, cuando se retiró Madara Orochimaru subió al poder y siguió con esa ley absurda

-como se puede odiar a una persona que a compartido vínculos fuertes, no lo entiendo

-la cuestión que mi padre como mi tío empezaron a odiar a Madara después que apareciera el cuerpo sin vida de mi abuelo Hashirama, pero lo que no soportó Madara es que Obito se casara con un Doncel, Kakashi y tuvieron a Sai, a mi no me agradaba ni Kakashi por ser Doncel y menos a Sai por ser hijo de un Doncel, pero tenía que callarme por mi madre, mi hermano y sobre todo mi padre-sonrió con una media sonrisa demostrando felicidad-me alegré muchísimo que muriera Madara por que por un descuido vi unos papeles que él mandó asesinar a mi abuelo Hashirama cosa que cuando se lo dije a mi padre como a mi tío ellos no se sorprendieron, ellos intuían que lo había hecho, pero no podían hacer nada por la posición que tenía Madara

-y por que cambiaste de opinión?-dijo Sora con enfado pero lo intentaba disimular pero Sasuke lo notó

-por que cometí algo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, mas que nada por la forma de hacerlo

-y que fue-dijo Sora para luego abrir los ojos-no me digas que mataste un Doncel

-no-dijo Sasuke-pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera salido impune

-no puedo creer que por odiar aún Doncel todos tenga que pagar por eso-dijo Sora mirando al suelo y luego miró a su padre-y que hiciste?

-cuando tenía doce años conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, te suena el nombre de Sakura?

-la profesora-dijo Sora

-me refiero antes de haberla conocido en el instituto

-no-Sasuke suspiró ya que le costaba lo que le iba decir

-ese chico que conocí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, éramos inseparables-sonrió con nostalgia Sasuke, Sora observaba detenidamente cada gesto y tono de voz de Sasuke-los años pasaban y yo con catorce años empecé a notar cosas respecto a mi mejor amigo a parte que también empecé a tener un sentimiento hacia él, esos cambios que yo notaba parecía que nadie los notaba o eso creía yo, y comencé a ver a los varones mirarlo con deseo, eso me molestaba pero mas molestaba sentir algo por un hombre varón, asta que un día en las duchas me di cuenta de algo y sin pensarlo y cuando sabía que el no estaba en casa fui hablar con su padre y él me lo confirmó, mi mejor amigo era Doncel y él no lo sabía, yo quedé en Shock y me maldije por no darme cuenta antes para alejarlo de mi vida, yo que pensaba que los Donceles no valían nada no podía tener como mejor amigo un Doncel y me alejé de él

-Sasuke que me estás intentando decir-dijo Sora serio asta pudo ver Sasuke en la mirada azulina ira

-le trataba mal, era frío con él, asta que un día me dije, si es Doncel por que no aprovecharme de eso, no me pasaría nada, los Donceles estaba para eso y cada vez me atraía mas-Sora cerró los puños con fuerza-un día me llamó para que le fuera buscar al centro comercial, me dijo que no quería ir a casa ya que su padre le decía cosas que no entendía-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke-fui a buscarlo, lo llevé a las afueras de Konoha donde está el orfanato-tragó duro Sasuke, se le notaba tristeza y le costaba seguir-y yo allí le dije cosas, se enteró que era Doncel, que ahora me doy cuenta que no aceptó, y también le-cerró los ojos con fuerza-violé violentamente-abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros, Sora abrió la boca sorprendido-estoy arrepentido por la forma en que lo hice … durante todos estos años quise olvidar lo que hice, pero sabes una cosa-sonrió con tristeza-cuando íbamos en el coche hacia ese lugar yo estaba tan metido en lo que le iba hacer que no me di cuenta de lo que me dijo, se que me dijo algo importante que yo no escuché por estar pensando en estupideces

-creíste que eras mas hombre haciendo eso?-dijo con ira Sora, Sasuke tenía las manos en su cabello y mirando al suelo y sonrió con nostalgia

-eres igual a él en esas cosas-dijo Sasuke-siempre defendía a los Donceles mientras yo no hacía nada, creo que una parte de él sabía de su condición

-por que dices que me parezco a él-dijo Sora sin entender

-mi mejor amigo era Naruto Namikaze y su padre era Minato Namikaze-dijo Sasuke sin levantar la vista del suelo, Sora al escuchar eso se levantó con rapidez

-tú-dijo con temblor en la voz Sora

-por eso te pareces a mi físicamente y pude adoptarte-Sasuke sonrió-bueno no te adopté, te saqué de ese lugar con una prueba que te hicieron de ADN-a Sora le empezó a caer las lágrimas-Naruto te trató bien?

-no me trataba-susurró Sora inconscientemente

-eso dijo el portero del edificio donde vive Naruto

-con él hablaba-susurró Sora

-cuando te vio Naruto no pudo evitar irse, estoy seguro que cree que tu puedes decir que es Doncel al igual que yo, nadie sabe que es Doncel

-yo … solo quería … que me quisiera … un poco-dijo Sora con lágrimas que vio Sasuke

-Sora, yo se que lo hice mal con Naruto, pero debes de comprender, en este lugar no es fácil para un Doncel-dijo Sasuke serio-sabes cuantos Donceles atiendo con la ayuda de Gaara en el hospital por golpes que les hace los varones? Naruto solo tiene miedo de esa gente, y si decidí venir aquí contigo es para arreglar lo que le hice pero sobre todo para que tú te arregles con él

-él nunca me quiso-susurró Sora-solo me quería mi abuelo Minato, crees que ahora va a ser diferente?-gritó esto último

-conócelo, él necesita su tiempo, deja que te conozca

-quiero pensarlo-dijo Sora

-Sora lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado-dijo Sasuke y Sora le puso atención-cuando viviste con él Naruto intentó suicidarse?

-muchas-dijo Sora-el abuelo Minato muchas veces se lo impidió y yo alguna vez encontré su cuerpo inconsciente, pero estoy seguro que decían que era el abuelo, ya que nadie sabía de mi existencia

-Naruto intentó suicidarse, Sai y yo lo encontremos en su apartamento-dijo Sasuke, Sora sonrió con tristeza

-y todo por que me vio

-no te sientas culpable, también me vio a mi-Sora se volvió a sentar

-otra cosa, como supiste de mi

-Naruto tenía buenos amigos, y uno de ellos se llama Shikamaru, él le vio un día embarazado, no se le notaba mucho y parecía por lo que me dijo Shikamaru que era obligado por Minato, no me lo dijo en ese momento, al cabo de los años, Shikamaru por algo de trabajo tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos y nos vimos allí, y me dijo que vio a Naruto embarazado, yo supe de inmediato que ese niño o niña era mío, conocía a Naruto perfectamente y sabía que no iba estar con un hombre, decidí volver a Konoha y con ayuda de Shikamaru nos enteremos que estabas en el orfanato, cuando te vi a los ojos supe que eras tú y decidí adoptarte, Iruka la persona a cargo del orfanato me dijo que yo no podía adoptarte aparte que me di cuenta que cambió de actitud cuando le dije mi apellido, Shikamaru que estaba conmigo y yo que le decía que eras mi hijo me dijo que me hiciera las pruebas de paternidad, una vez hechas y que coincidía que éramos padres e hijo inmediatamente te pude llevar conmigo

-entiendo-dijo Sora-Sasuke, yo no puedo estar enfadado contigo, tú me has dado lo que siempre quise de mi padre, y no puedo enfadarme contigo-Sasuke sonrió y se sentó a su lado y le acarició sus cabellos negros iguales a los suyos

-estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad-te quiero, Sora

-yo también te quiero, papa-dijo Sora abrazando a su padre-e intentaré decirte siempre papa-Sasuke sonrió y Sora también

-quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Sasuke-quiero que te quedes una temporada con tus abuelos

-por que-dijo alzando una ceja Sora

-por que voy a traer a esta casa a Naruto, si está solo intentará hacerse daño otra vez o asta irse de aquí

-entiendo-susurró Sora

-para él ahora eres un problema y que conviva contigo puede ser un desastre

-lo se y no estoy enfadado, se cual es su situación

-si te sirve de alivio a mi me tiene miedo y eso lo voy a utilizar a mi favor

-solo que no lo traumatices mas-dijo Sora con seriedad

-no lo haré-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-iré a buscar algunas cosas mías para ir a la casa de los abuelos-dijo Sora para luego salir de la sala e ir a su habitación que estaba en la planta de arriba

ºººººººººººººººº

Sasuke acababa de dejar a su hijo en la casa de sus padres, conducía su coche y era media tarde, iba ir al hospital para saber del estado de Naruto, miró por un momento por la ventanilla del copiloto y vio algo que le resultaba familiar y que se tambaleaba y se agarraba a la pared

-no puede ser-susurró Sasuke viendo caía lo que había visto e inmediatamente paró el coche cerca de lo que se había caído y salió del coche y se acercó a la persona y sin pensarlo lo cogió y lo metió al coche pero antes de arrancar el coche llamó a Gaara para informarle lo que había pasado

Este capítulo es un poquito mas largo, que os aparecido? Comentar


	6. Chapter 6

La luz se filtró en el lugar que estaba, estaba cómodo y no quería abrir los ojos, respiraba acompasadamente aspirando al aroma a limpio de las sabanas, aspiró profundamente el olor de la almohada y abrió los ojos rápidamente como platos, se quedó desubicado, ya que lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el hospital y como los hospitales no le agradaban decidió escaparse sin ser visto por nadie aunque estaba enfadado por que no sabía como había llegado al hospital, frunció el ceño al ver que no conocía el lugar donde estaba ahora, solo se acordaba que salió del hospital sintiéndose débil físicamente asta que vio todo negro, se sentó en la cama lentamente y puso su mano en la cabeza ya que se seguía sintiéndose débil, puso sus brazos en frente de su cara y vio que sus muñecas estaban vendadas, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó lentamente notando que tenía una ropa diferente a la que él se puso en el hospital antes de huir de ese lugar

-no deberías moverte, Naruto-el rubio inmediatamente se giró para quedar al frente a la persona que estaba en la puerta apoyada y abrió los ojos preguntándose cuanto tiempo estaba en ese lugar, pero eso no era todo su cuerpo reaccionó como la última vez que le vio, retrocedió inconscientemente asta que chocó con la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama

-que … quieres-susurró Naruto y la otra persona suspiró con desgano

-eso no tiene importancia, lo que me interesa es que no sigas haciendo el idiota-dijo serio y a Naruto esas palabras le sentaron mal olvidando por un momento lo que le causaba esa persona

-quien te crees quien eres, Sasuke-gritó enfadado Naruto y el azabache sonrió

-me alegra que sigas teniendo ese carácter-dijo burlón Sasuke acercándose a Naruto

-no te me acerques maldito bastardo-volvió a gritar Naruto pero se notaba inquietud en la voz y Sasuke paró de caminar, a parte que lo hizo cuando estaba cerca del rubio

-me he tomado la libertad esta mañana de ir a tu apartamento y decirle al portero que me de tus llaves

-que-dijo Naruto desconcertado

-te quedaras aquí-dijo como orden Sasuke-conmigo

-ni en tus sueños-gritó Naruto

-sinceramente ese es uno de mis sueños-dijo burlón Sasuke, el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose insultado y humillado-sobre tu trabajo no iras durante un tiempo indefinido, a visé a Sakura y ella está de acuerdo y hablará de eso con tu jefe o si no yo mismo lo haré-Naruto agachó la cabeza y su cabello le tapaba sus ojos azules

-supongo que eso te hace feliz, humillarme es tu principal pasatiempo

-no te quiero humillar, solo quiero ayudarte

-mentira-gritó Naruto para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara al azabache que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el rubio inmediatamente se alegó del azabache para ir a la puerta y salir de ese lugar, pero paró en la puerta sin abrirla-tú eres el peor de los varones-Sasuke le miró serio poniendo su mano en el lugar golpeado

-si poner un pie fuera de esta habitación todo el mundo sabrá que eres Doncel y se perfectamente que ese no quieres tú, verdad Naruto?-el rubio con la mano en el pomo se mordió el labio inferior-pero no sabrán solo eso si no que también tienes un hijo conmigo y sabes perfectamente que conlleva eso-el cabello rubio le volvió a tapar lo ojos y se giró lentamente y unas lágrimas le resbalaba por sus mejillas, Sasuke sonrió por haberlo detenido aunque no quería hacerlo de esa forma no tenía que flaquear, se había propuesto ayudar al rubio para que saliera de esa depresión que tenía y sobre todo que se quisiera a si mismo

-que quieres de mi-susurró Naruto sin mirarlo-quieres que te agradezca por a verme ayudado cuando me desmayé en la calle como te lo solían agradecer los Donceles cuando les ayudabas en el instituto-el azabache entre cerró los ojos mirando al rubio

-me tienes que agradecer también cuando te encontré en tu apartamento y no solo a mi si no también a la copia barata de mi primo Sai, estás dispuesto a eso?

-entonces me has ayudado-haciendo comillas con los dedos en ayudado Naruto-solo por que querías acostarte conmigo, sabes perfectamente que tendrías a cualquier Doncel que quisieras

-puede ser que tengas razón-dijo Sasuke-pero al que quiero eres tú y soy capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguirlo

-entonces lo que quieres es follar conmigo-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke sin ninguna lágrima-eres un maldito cabrón y ni te creas que te lo dejaré fácil como aquella vez-Sasuke cerró los ojos para coger aire y tranquilizarse ya que él no quería ir por ese sentido de la conversación

-no soy la misma persona antes-dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos mirando los ojos azules del rubio

-eso no te lo crees ni tú, sigues siendo el niño caprichoso de siempre-dijo Naruto-me tienes que amenazar para conseguir lo que quieres

-solo te advertido, Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio-si de esa forma puedo ayudarte, lo haré

-ayudarme-susurró Naruto-no tienes que ayudarme en nada-alzó la voz y le dio la espalda al azabache para poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-te vuelvo a repetir Naruto que si sales de la habitación llamaré a las autoridades y tendrás un castigo por desobedecerme-la mano del rubio tembló-sabes que el Doncel que tenga un hijo con un varón ese Doncel le pertenece a ese varón y tiene que hacer todo lo que él diga y si no lo hace, tiene un severo castigo, esa es la ley de Konoha y se tiene que cumplir, ahora es tu decisión salir de esta habitación o quedarte aquí conmigo-Naruto sabía lo que le esperaba si salía de ese lugar, la policía lo buscaría y lo encontraría de eso estaba seguro y después por desobedecer al varón le darían una paliza y asta abusarían de él sexualmente y él no podría quejarse de nada por que los Donceles no valían nada solo para satisfacer sexualmente a los varones, pero no quería estar con Sasuke él fue su mejor amigo y lo traicionó, le trató peor que basura y eso le dolía más que tener a mas de tres varones aprovechándose de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos lo que tenía claro que no quería estar con ese azabache su presencia le perturbaba bastante y no quería estar con él, iba abrir la puerta pero una mano en la puerta la cerró haciendo un gran ruido para que dos manos se pusieran en sus brazos y le diera la vuelta con brusquedad y chocar con la puerta del mismo modo-sigues sin pensar las consecuencias, Naruto-dijo Sasuke cerca del oído de Naruto que le estremeció todo el cuerpo-sigues teniendo este olor tan exquisito que tenías-juntando su cuerpo con el de Naruto y sin quitar su boca de la oreja

-a … aléjate-susurró como pudo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el pecho del azabache e intentando quitárselo de encima, Sasuke agarró fuerte los brazos del rubio y se separó un poco de él para luego soltar un brazo y con el otro brazo lo llevó asta la cama que lo empujó y Naruto cayó boca arriba y Sasuke se puso encima de él a horcajadas y se acercó al cuello del rubio solo para olerlo

-quieres que esto te lo haga mas personas o solo quieres que sea yo-susurró Sasuke intentando hacerle ver al terco del rubio que la mejor opción es quedarse con él, aunque lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos no estaba previsto pero sabía que era la única forma pero si seguía a si no podría controlarse ya que el aroma que emitía el rubio lo embriagaba de tal forma que podría perder el juicio y hacer algo que no quería ya que el rubio que no dejaba de forcejear no estaba por la labor, Sasuke cogió por las muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza del rubio agarrándolas con una mano, el azabache metió la mano libre por debajo de la camiseta de dormir y acarició el estómago del rubio mientras que socavaba con la nariz y olía el cuello del rubio, Naruto en cambio estaba nervioso y cada vez se removía más

-basta-susurró como pudo Naruto-no sigas-las lágrimas aparecieron sin control y moviendo la cabeza negativamente con desesperación-otra vez no-Sasuke abrió los ojos y paró, sacó su mano de donde la tenía y acarició la mejilla de Naruto y lo abrazó soltando las muñecas del rubio

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke, el rubio al escuchar esto se tranquilizó y comenzó a respirar con normalidad-siempre lo estropeo, perdona por lo que te hice

-te perdoné hace tiempo-susurró Naruto algo ido y Sasuke lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-de verdad?

-lo que no puedo hacer es olvidar-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente se puso al lado del rubio, no dijeron nada solo miraban al techo asta que Sasuke miró hacia abajo y vio las muñecas del rubio que las vendas tenía sangre, se levantó

-ahora vuelvo, no te muevas-dijo serio el azabache, Naruto no tenía pensado en irse a ningún lado, pero no le iba hacer caso al Uchiha y se levantó para sentarse en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo y sonrió victoriosamente y entró Sasuke a la habitación y no dijo nada solo se sentó en la cama y cogió las manos del rubio y puso el botiquín en la cama para empezar a cambiar esas vendas y limpiar la herida, no se dijeron nada asta que Sasuke guardó todo lo que utilizó y se sentó al lado de Naruto con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama-como debes de saber Sora está conmigo-el azabache notó que se tensó el rubio-y seguro te diste cuenta que te reconoció en el instituto-Naruto como no quería saber nada de ese asunto no dijo nada-tienes que entender que Sora no tiene la culpa de nada y lo mejor para los dos y sobre todo para Sora que os conozcáis

-si él está aquí me largo-dijo con frialdad Naruto-y me da igual lo que me pase, lo que tú hagas para retenerme aquí

-por que no lo aceptas-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto enfadado y este no lo miraba solo miraba al frente con frialdad

-por que no es nada mío, por que yo nunca quise ser lo que soy, por que no acepto haber tenido un hijo que nunca desee y lo mas importante las consecuencias que puede pasar al saber que es hijo mío y eso te incluye a ti por la maldita ley que hay en contra de los Donceles

-mi padre, mi tío Obito, mí hermano y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para cambiar de gobernante y no solo nosotros también otras familias como la Huyuga

-tú-dijo Naruto-no me hagas reír, tú eras el típico varón que destrozaba a los Donceles y lo disfrutabas y si los defendías es para tener sexo con ellos ya que los Donceles te conocían y no querían involucrarse contigo

-ya no soy a si-dijo Sasuke

-seguro que buscas algo a cambio-dijo Naruto

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-ahora Sora está en la casa de mis padres, pero dentro de unos días vendrá y te guste o no lo soportaras y tendrás que convivir con él

-y yo te he dicho que no quiero nada con él y no puedes obligarme-los dos miraban al frente con el ceño fruncido

-tu opinión como Doncel no vale nada-dijo Sasuke con malicia poniéndose de pie, Naruto no dijo nada sabía perfectamente que tenía razón y si se enterasen las autoridades que él tenía un hijo con Sasuke no tendría nada que hacer siempre tendría que hacer lo que dijese el padre de su hijo y esa era una de las mas grandes razones en no reconocer a su propio hijo como que tampoco quiso tenerlo-Naruto-dijo Sasuke haciendo con su mano que el rubio lo mirase-no quiero volver hacerte daño, debes de creer en mi-Naruto de mala gana quitó la mano del azabache

-se que quieres algo de mi, por eso insistes que tenga contacto con ese mocoso-frunció el ceño Sasuke ante la forma de referirse a Sora-quieres que esté ante tus pies, que haga lo que tu quieres si yo reconociera a tu hijo

-solo quiero que tengas una relación de padre e hijo

-nunca la tendré-dijo con decisión Naruto, Sasuke lo miró serio y caminó hacia la puerta

-compórtate como en tu casa, a partir de hoy vivirás aquí-dijo Sasuke y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y empezó con el puño cerrado a dar golpes en el colchón

-mierda-dijo con ira Naruto-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

ººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado cuatro días y Naruto en ese tiempo no salió de la habitación, en cambio Sasuke había avisado a su familia que estaba el rubio en su casa, esos dos días Sasuke fue a trabajar y ese día Sasuke había decidido que Sora se quedara en la casa para que Naruto y el adolescente afianzara sus lazos, pero no sabía como Naruto reaccionaría ya que no le había informado que Sora se quedaría en la casa

Sasuke entró a su casa seguido de Sora, estaba todo en silencio, sabía que la empleada que iba a casa iba por la mañana y por la hora que era no estaba en casa, Sasuke con rapidez fue a la habitación de Naruto Sora solo se quedó en el lugar ya que no entendía la actitud de su padre, Sasuke bajó de prisa e iba abrir la puerta

-que ocurre?-dijo Sora

-se ha largado-dijo Sasuke

-iré a dejar esto a la habitación y si viene te llamo-dijo Sora sabiendo que su padre iría a buscar al rubio

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y Sora con tranquilidad empezó a subir las escaleras, Sasuke abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver al rubio que estaba a punto de llamar-se puede saber donde estabas? -dijo con seriedad y Sora que escuchó a Sasuke decidió quedarse en las escaleras para escuchar y ver lo que sucedía sin ser visto

-no te importa-dijo indiferente Naruto pasando por el lado de Sasuke que este en el momento que pasó por su lado lo cogió del brazo

-si me importa

-que quieres de mi-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con el azabache mirándolo con enfado y con un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre

-lo único que quiero es que veas que ser Doncel no es malo-el rubio rió con ironía ante lo dicho por el azabache

-y tú que sabes ser Doncel-grito Naruto con ira-eres varón y no sabes lo que es ser humillado por personas como tú

-no soy Doncel pero se lo que están pasando en este lugar

-lo dices como si te doliera-dijo Naruto-que hipócrita eres Uchiha, se perfectamente lo que piensas de los Donceles, de lo que piensas de mi, por que yo soy Doncel

-yo no pienso como pensaba en el pasado

-no se lo que estás tramando, pero no voy a caer en tu estúpido juego

-no estoy jugando a nada-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento una brisa de aire movió los cabellos de ambos ya que la puerta estaba abierta-quiero que las cosas sean como antes

-nunca las cosas serán como antes-dijo Naruto con ira y empujó con fuerza a Sasuke que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que ese comentario le dolió y le hizo enfadar-por que no me gusta tenerte ante mi presencia, no te soporto, por que eres igual a todos y sobre todo-el rubio iba empujando al azabache cada vez mas fuerte e hizo que cayera al suelo de culo-por que te odio, te odio Sasuke Uchiha y entiende que no quiero verte-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, en cambio Sasuke solo miraba al suelo, sentado ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento y sus cabellos le tapaban sus ojos, Sora que escuchó y vio todo frunció el ceño y sin mas subió las escaleras sin ser escuchado asta que llegó a su habitación, Naruto por lo enfadado que estaba su cuerpo temblaba pero al ver que Sasuke no hacía ningún movimiento tuvo remordimientos por lo que había dicho, suavizó la expresión y sin mas se fue a su habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En una mansión muy lujos en la sala estaba un hombre de pelo largo negro, piel blanca, voz rasposa y ojos amarillentos

-señor, he descubierto algo que le agradará-dijo un hombre con una coleta y gafas

-de que se trata, Kabuto

-se trata del hijo de Minato Namikaze

-cuéntame

-como me mandó fui a investigar a uno de los miembros de la familia Uchiha y haciendo eso descubrí que Sasuke Uchiha tiene un hijo

-eso ya lo sabía, ese chico adoptó a ese niño

-eso es lo que ha hecho ver a todos, señor Orochimaru-dijo Kabito serio-la verdad es que ese chico es hijo biológico de Sasuke Uchiha

-y eso que tiene de interesante?

-que ha ese muchacho lo tuvo un Doncel-el azabache de pelo largo abrió los ojos-y ese Doncel que lo tuvo es de que usted sospechaba

-me estás diciendo que-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa para que Kabuto continuara

-Naruto Namikaze es Doncel, como usted sospechaba

-interesante

-y como sabrá Naruto Namikaze no tiene modales para ser Doncel

-entonces se le tiene que enseñar como portarse ante un varón

-exacto, por que hoy vi que Naruto Namikaze trataba bastante mal a Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico necesita un escarmiento

-pues a si será-dijo Orochimaru-ningún Doncel debe de desobedecer a ningún varón

-entonces empezaré a que ese Doncel a prenda a respetar a los varones-los dos sonrieron maliciosamente

Que os pareció el capítulo? Comentar para ser un poquito mas feliz


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado un mes desde esa discusión y las cosas habían cambiada para mal, por ejemplo Naruto al cabo de media hora se fue de la casa y lo peor de todo es que no apareció, cuando pasó las horas y el rubio no volvía a la casa Sasuke empezó a preocuparse y sin pensarlo salió de la casa para buscar al rubio pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar, cuando llegó a su casa tenía la esperanza que estuviera pero no estaba y Sora empezó a preocuparse y padre e hijo salieron de nuevo para buscarle, pero no hubo señales del rubio, Sasuke quiso poner una denuncia por desaparición pero tenía que pasar veinticuatro horas, en el tiempo de espera tampoco hubo señales del rubio y cuando pasó el tiempo pusieron la denuncia, pero Sasuke tenía un dilema, si ponía la denuncia que había desaparecido un varón le pondrían excusas como por ejemplo que al ser varón sabría defenderse y que eso no era un problema grave, pero si decía que era Doncel se complicaba a cosa, Naruto se enfadaría y tendría problemas con él, pero los agentes por ser Doncel harían el paripé de que lo buscaban pero no moverían un dedo y si decía que tenía una relación los dos la policía solo dirían que por ser Doncel le habría dejado para estar con otros varones, pero al final decidió poner la denuncia que había desaparecido un Doncel, pero el tiempo pasaba y el rubio no aparecía

Sasuke por lo preocupado que estaba decidió a visar a los dos que Naruto había desaparecido, los amigos de Naruto como Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara y asta Sai se preocuparon por el rubio, y ese día al mes de la desaparición del rubio decidió reunirse con los amigos de Naruto y con su familia, sobre todo por que sabía que su padre, tío y hermano lo ayudarían

Estaban todos reunidos en la mansión Uchiha

-Sasuke, que es lo que pasa-dijo Mikoto la madre de Sasuke con preocupación ya que veía preocupado a su hijo menor

-os he reunido para contaros la verdad-dijo Sasuke serio

-la verdad, que verdad, Sasuke?-dijo Sakura sin entender

-la verdad de Naruto, por que necesito la ayuda de vosotros para encontrarlo-dijo Sasuke y los demás se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Sasuke-y también lo que nunca os he dicho sobre Sora, se que me odiaréis y lo comprenderé, pero necesito que me ayudéis y se recordáis algo por pequeño que sea también me digáis

-nunca pensé que tu pidieras ayuda, bastardo-dijo Sai-pero me interesa mucho saber lo que ha pasado entre tú y Naruto-Sasuke suspiró

-Sasuke-dijo preocupada Mikoto

-si no dices nada no podremos ayudar-dijo Obito el tío de Sasuke y a su lado estaba Kakashi

-no entiendo, por que tienes tanta preocupación por la desaparición de un varón-dijo serio Fugaku

-es que Naruto no es varón es Doncel-dijo serio Sasuke

-que-dijo sorprendida Hinata y también Lee

-como que es Doncel-dijo Hinata

-si que lo tenía escondido-dijo Lee

-pero como lo ha podido esconder sin que nadie se de cuenta-dijo Itachi pensativo-no me di cuenta, pero tampoco me fije en su físico

-ahora debes de decir que tiene que ver Sora con Naruto-dijo Gaara serio, Sasuke como Sora lo miraron

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Hinata sin entender

-si Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-me extrañé que quisieras adoptar a un niño, pero no le di importancia

-Naruto es mi padre Doncel-dijo Sora serio, Hinata inmediatamente al escuchar eso se puso la mano en la boca y se le empezó a humedecer los ojos

-Naruto te dio en adopción?-dijo Kakashi sorprendido, Sora afirmó con la cabeza-pero como pudo hacer eso con su propio hijo-Sora agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-él no me quería-susurró Sora pero todos le escucharon

-Naruto no aceptaba y ni acepta su condición-dijo Sasuke

-es aceptable, por las leyes que tenemos en Konoha hacia los Donceles-dijo Itachi serio

-pero no entiendo si sabía que era Doncel y no quería que le descubrieran por que se involucró con un varón-dijo Obito

-Naruto no sabía que era Doncel, su padre Minato nunca le dijo-dijo Sasuke-yo fui el que se lo dijo el día antes de marcharme a Estados Unidos-hubo silencia por varios segundos-Minato no quería que su hijo lo pasara mal y menos que le hicieran daño por ser Doncel

-entonces, Naruto te avisó y decidiste adoptar a su hijo-dijo Mikoto-eso es una buena acción de tu parte, hijo

-no, mama-dijo Sasuke-yo me enteré por Shikamaru que vio a Naruto en la calle embarazado con Minato, Shikamaru, otros varones como yo en el instituto sospechábamos que Naruto no era varón

-no entiendo Sasuke-dijo Mikoto

-Sora es mi hijo biológico, siento mucho no haberos dicho-dijo Sasuke y todos se sorprendieron

-tú y Naruto teníais una relación?-dijo Lee-ahora entiendo por que siempre estabais juntos-sonrió

-Naruto solo teníamos una relación de amistad-dijo Sasuke serio

-si no tenías ninguna relación sentimental con Naruto, entonces-dijo Lee y abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior le costaba decir lo que de verdad pasó y miró a cada uno de los presentes, primero a su hermano que estaba bastante serio y lo miraba con ira, su padre le miraba de la misma forma como su tío Obito, su madre miró al suelo y sollozaba en silencio, Sai estaba demasiado serio, Gaara tenía una mirada de ira y los puños apretados, Hinata se tapaba la boca intentando que los gemidos que salían por su boca no se escucharan con lágrimas que le resbalaba por su rostro, Lee estaba que no salía de el asombro por lo que estaba pensando, Sora seguía sentado mirando al suelo, Sakura tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, se notaba la ira y sin poder controlarse agarró por el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke con fuerza y acercando su rostro al de Sasuke

-eres un maldito cabrón-gritó con ira Sakura-como pudiste hacerle eso, Naruto te consideraba su mejor amigo y tú que hiciste cuando te enteraste que era Doncel-Sasuke miró al lado nadie hacia nada para separar a la chica de pelo rosa de Sasuke-despreciarlo por que era Doncel, te olvidaste de todos los años de amistad que tenías con él-lo zarandeó con violencia y las lágrimas la empezaron a salir-eres un desgraciado, como pudiste violarlo-soltó a Sasuke con violencia y este dio dos pasos atrás, Sakura con los puños fuertemente apretado lo golpeó a la cara con fuerza, Sasuke cayó al suelo-como pudiste-siguió gritando-por tú maldita culpa Naruto se intentó quitar la vida varias veces, por tu culpa no aceptó a su hijo-Sora miró a la chica y se levantó-eres escoria, si antes lo eras ahora eres aún mas, aparentas estar preocupado por él, pero seguro lo que quieres es tenerlo para que haga lo que tú quieres, a si tratabas a los Donceles, eres escoria Sasuke Uchiha, cuando aparezca Naruto no voy a permitir que te acerques a él, ahora estoy convencida que eras tú que le seguías cuando era un adolescente y también ahora

-que-dijo Sasuke y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la chica de pelo rosa-que quieres decir que le seguían

-y tú eras su mejor amigo y no te dabas cuenta de eso-dijo con una sonrisa amarga Sakura-seguro que ni le considerabas un amigo

-yo si le consideraba mi mejor amigo-dijo Sasuke

-muy peculiar tu forma de demostrar tu amistad hacia él-dijo Sakura irónica

-Sakura-dijo Gaara poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-que has querido decir que seguían a Naruto

-Naruto me lo dijo cuando íbamos al instituto-dijo Sakura alejándose de Sasuke y este se levantó-y hace poco también me lo dijo, cuando me lo decía se ponía nervioso

-creéis que Orochimaru sabe que Naruto es Doncel?-dijo Kakashi

-no-dijo Fugaku-o si no le hubiera permitido estudiar una carrera

-por eso yo me fui a Suna a estudiar-dijo Gaara- y al ver nacido allí era mas fácil

-pero Naruto es de aquí-dijo Itachi

-creéis que lo tiene Orochimaru?-dijo Mikoto con preocupación

-lo mas seguro-dijo Obito

-lo malo de esto es que la policía no lo va a buscar por ser Doncel-dijo Itachi

-si Naruto ha intentado suicidarse muchas veces seguro que volverá hacerlo si está en manos de Orochimaru-dijo Gaara frustrado

-me voy a buscarlo por cualquier lugar-dijo Sakura enfadada y miró a Sasuke con odio-como he dicho antes no voy a permitir que le vuelvas hacer daño

-yo no quiero hacerle daño-dijo Sasuke con seguridad

-no te creo-dijo Sakura-te conozco y se como eras en el instituto, seguro que eres igual-dijo con desprecio y caminó hacia la puerta

-no soy igual que antes-dijo Sasuke con desesperación, Sakura paró y lo miró por encima del hombro

-menos mal que no te dijo lo que yo le convencí en decirte-dijo Sakura-seguro que hubiera sido peor y asta lo hubieras tratado peor de lo que le trataste

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke

-no te incumbe-dijo Sakura-además no creo que sienta lo mismo-y la chica se fue

-Sakura, espera-gritó Lee marchándose detrás de la chica de pelo rosa

-yo también me iré-dijo Hinata-a Kiba no le agradará saber lo que le hiciste a Naruto-miró a Sasuke para luego irse, Sasuke miró a su familia

-se que no estáis contentos por mis acciones-dijo Sasuke

-alguna vez te has puesto en lugar de Naruto, en el pasado-dijo Mikoto seria mirando a su hijo menor, Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-como te sentirías tú que te hubiéramos ocultado que eres Doncel sabiendo como se les desprecia a los Donceles-dijo Mikoto

-mal, pero …

-no Sasuke, no entiendes por que estás pensando que si tú te hubieras enterado de ser Doncel lo llevarías con dignidad y saldrías adelante-dijo Kakashi serio-pero si a eso achacas que tu mejor amigo, la persona que mas confía lo desprecie de esa forma, su autoestima no existe a parte que se queda embarazado que crees que pensará?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-la prueba que su supuesto mejor amigo lo ve como basura-dijo Fugaku

-Sasuke, conocí poco a Naruto y las veces que os vi junto no sospeché que fuese Doncel, pero si vi el aprecio que te tenía, la confianza y asta me atrevo a decir que le gustabas, aunque el creyera que era varón-dijo Itachi serio

-estás seguro que parecía que yo le gustaba a Naruto?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke y luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-no te alegres, primo-dijo Sai serio-como ha dicho Sakura, Naruto ya no debe de tener ningún sentimiento agradable hacia ti, aunque conociéndote harás la estupidez de retenerlo a tu lado por que tienes un hijo con él

-no voy hacer eso-susurró Sasuke-yo solo quiere que tenga mas confianza en él, que vea que ser Doncel no es malo, si no algo bueno, pero sobre todo quiero que acepte a su hijo por que Sora no se merece que lo desprecie

-eso será difícil-dijo Gaara-Sora es la prueba que es Doncel y también y creo que es lo que mas le duele es la prueba como él cree que tú le ves

-yo no le veo a si-dijo Sasuke

-si tanto te interesa Naruto, hazle ver que es especial para ti-dijo Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa

-y aceptará que es Doncel y también a Sora-dijo Gaara

ººººººººººººººººº

Sakura y Lee caminaban por las calles, la chica estaba alterada y Lee intentaba tranquilizarla, los dos caminaban para su casa ya que eran pareja

-tranquilízate, Sakura-dijo Lee-Sasuke actuó mal, pero está preocupado por Naruto

-no me creo su preocupación, pero no voy a permitir que le vuelva hacer daño-dijo Sakura parándose en la puerta de una casa y Lee sacó unas llaves-si yo hubiera estado a su lado, soy una mala amiga, no vi lo que le pasaba, creía que era por la muerte de su padre pero no es a si, todo es culpa de Sasuke, si él no le hubiera tratado como un objeto, Naruto estaría feliz y sin la necesidad de saber que es Doncel

-tarde o temprano se enteraría-dijo Lee

-si y yo estaría para ayudarle-dijo con lágrimas Sakura

-Sakura no llores sabes que me duele verte a si-dijo Lee abrazando a su pareja con ternura y la chica le correspondió

-me alegra de tenerte a mi lado Lee

-lo mismo digo-los dos se separaron y Lee abrió la puerta iban a entrar pero un ruido atrás de ellos miraron hacia la dirección del ruido y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Sakura, Lee, ayudarme-cayendo la persona al suelo desmayado

-Naruto-corrió la chica preocupada al rubio, Lee hizo lo mismo y lo cogió para entrarlo a la casa-quien te ha hecho esto

Se que me tardé pero aquí está el capitulo, que os aparecido? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

_Un rubio de ojos azules estaba en la puerta del centro comercial algo nervioso y enfadado, a parte del nerviosismo que tenía sus ojos azules brillaban y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no soportaba que le miraran los varones como si fuesen a devorarlo, no entendía el motivo y hacía que frunciera el ceño, delante de él se paró un coche deportivo de color azul oscuro, el rubio sin pensarlo un segundo se subió poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad al instante_

_-gracias por venir por mi, Sasuke-sonrió el rubio, el azabache lo miró con seriedad y sin mostrar nada en sus ojos negros, miró al frente y comenzó a mover el coche, el rubio suspiró no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo y eso le estresaba-estás extraño, Sasuke-dijo con tristeza el rubio mirando por la ventanilla_

_-estoy bien, Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio sin dejar de mirar al frente-tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, el rubio lo miró y notó que el ceño de su amigo estaba muy fruncido y agarraba el volante con fuerza y Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana haciendo un suspiro_

_-no entiendo que le pasa a los varones, me miran extraños-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero, el coche paró por un semáforo y Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo mordiéndose el labio inferior y negó rápidamente la cabeza-y no solo eso mi padre está extraño, me dice cosas que no comprendo, se que me cuesta asimilar las cosas si no son directos pero mi padre nunca ha tenido secretos conmigo y se comporta como si los tuviese y eso me desespera-Sasuke no dijo nada miraba al frente con los ojos entre cerrados a parte que golpeaba el volante con el dedo señal de nerviosismo, Naruto seguía mirando por la ventana y vio como un varón trataba mal en la calle a un Doncel y frunció el ceño-maldito bastardo-dijo enfadado el rubio-Sasuke miró al lugar donde miraba el rubio y sonrió de medio lado_

_-los Donceles no sirven para nada-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y asta con burla, Naruto lo miró enfadado_

_-como puedes pensar esas cosas, son personas-dijo indignado Naruto-cuando dices esas cosas no me agrada estar a tu lado-Naruto iba a quitarse el cinturón-voy a darle su merecido a ese varón_

_-te comportas como el héroe de los Donceles-dijo burlón Sasuke-pero no vas a ningún lado-Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana ya que el coche se puso en marcha_

_-malditos cabrones-susurró Naruto y vio como Sasuke giró hacia otro lado y extrañó al rubio-no me ibas a llevar a casa?_

_-prefiero hacer otra cosa contigo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con malicia cosa que Naruto no percibió_

_-si tienes planeado hacer cualquier cosa estúpida con algún Doncel será mejor que me dejes aquí-dijo Naruto serio mirando un segundo a Sasuke y luego miró por la ventana, el azabache no respondió y hubo silencio entre ambos por varios minutos que para Sasuke le sirvió para meterse en sus pensamientos y olvidarse de su alrededor, cosa que Naruto puso su puño en la barbilla y suspiró, vio como salían de Konoha y se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación-Sasuke tengo algo que decirte se que puedes pensar que está mal, pero quiero decirte para que está opresión en el pecho se valla-el rubio seguía mirando por la ventana y Sasuke miraba al frente sin decir nada y por eso el rubio siguió y pensando que le estaba escuchando-a lo primero no lo entendía pero en esta última semana que te has alejado de mi lo he entendido y lo he aceptado, a parte que Sakura me a convencido de que te diga-se mordió el labio inferior el rubio y suspiró fuertemente-estoy enamorado de ti-en ese momento el coche paró y Naruto miró serio al azabache este miró serio a Naruto para luego alzar una ceja_

_-has dicho algo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salía nada de ella-estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos_

_-olvídalo-dijo Naruto con enfado, Sasuke alzó sus hombros como si nada y salió del coche_

_-como quieras, pero no sueles decir cosas importantes-Naruto frunció el ceño y salió del coche para ponerse al lado del azabache_

_-y desde cuando no digo cosas importantes-dijo con indignación el rubio ya que le molestaba la forma de hablar tan fría de Sasuke y sobre todo su actitud_

_-desde el día que naciste-dijo fríamente Sasuke y comenzó andar, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y se enfadó y cerró sus puños, el rubio miró el lugar con el ceño fruncido y vio el orfanato algo alejado de él y miró a Sasuke que se adentraba en el bosque con paso elegante y con decisión, Naruto miró la espalda de su mejor amigo y suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse por que algo dentro de él le decía que se fuese de ese lugar, rechazó ese aviso por que sabía que no podía pasar nada, estaba con su mejor amigo y entre los dos podían con todo, Naruto con paso rápido se acercó al azabache para luego ir a su paso_

_-Teme a donde me llevas-dijo Naruto mirando el lugar como si nunca lo hubierha visto, pero si lo había visto cuando era pequeño ya que era un lugar muy tranquilo y su madre y su padre cuando era pequeño lo traían a ese lugar y muchas veces siendo niños fue con Sasuke para jugar y para que nadie les moleste , en cambio Sasuke al escuchar el mote que solía decirle Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza y se giró hacia Naruto que este paró de caminar e inconsciente dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su amigo_

_-no vuelvas a decirme a si-dijo con la voz fría Sasuke, el rubio abrió los ojos por ese tono de voz tan frío, sabía el carácter de Sasuke a veces le hablaba con frialdad pero no con ese tono de voz al igual como solía hablar a los Donceles, con desprecio, asco y como si no valieran nada, miró esos ojos negros y no había sentimientos positivos si no negativos y eso a Naruto le asustó y esa parte que le decía no vallas le gritaba que huyera de su mejor amigo y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin mirar donde pisaba, Sasuke solo le miraba de la misma forma asta que sonrió con malicia y Naruto vio cuando el azabache se pasó su lengua por sus labios vio lujuria y eso no le gustó a Naruto que sin mirar donde pisaba se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo de culo, Sasuke con calma se acercó a Naruto y puso sus pies al lado de las caderas del rubio y pasó su vista por el cuerpo de abajo suyo-ahora te tengo a donde te quería_

_-que te pasa, Sasuke-susurró Naruto-por que me haces …._

_-por lo que eres-dijo Sasuke cortando al rubio con enfado_

_-por lo que soy-susurró Naruto mirando al lado para luego mirar los ojos negros de su amigo-y que se supone que soy-gritó_

_-un maldito Doncel, una escoria de la sociedad-dijo con asco Sasuke y sonrió para ponerse a horcajadas del rubio y agarrándolo por la parte superior de la camisa escolar y acercándolo a su rostro-vosotros los Donceles no servís para nada-Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba_

_-yo … yo no soy …_

_-si que lo eres Naruto, me lo dijo tu padre Minato hace cuatro días, pero hacía tiempo que sospechaba-soltó una mano de donde agarraba al rubio y la pasó por el pecho de este, Naruto estaba en shock por las palabras del azabache y no sentía la caricia que le realizaba que no era nada dulce-eres igual a todos ellos, tu cuerpo solo está echo para ser ultrajado por los varones-sonrió con prepotencia y soltó al rubio que este no hizo ningún movimiento por el golpe y de esa forma salió del shock-voy hacer contigo lo que siempre he deseado_

_-no-susurró Naruto negando con la cabeza para luego remover todo su cuerpo y esto a Sasuke le hizo enfadar_

_-debes de comportarte como la basura que eres ante un varón, y yo voy a enseñarte-dijo Sasuke cogiendo por las muñecas al rubio y ponerlas arriba de su cabeza con solo una mano, Naruto seguía moviéndose con brusquedad y negaba con la cabeza sin creer esa situación y sus ojos se humedecieron_

_-no, tú no-repetía Naruto, Sasuke con la mano libre le golpeó fuerte con el puño cerrado en la cara haciendo que la cara del rubio se girase y un hilillo de sangre saliera y a si parase por un momento de moverse, Sasuke sonrió con malicia y empezando a desnudar con una sola mano al rubio, acercándose al oído para agarrarlo con su boca mordiéndolo en el instante, Naruto se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar ni hacer ningún tipo de sonido _

_-si colaboras te dolerá menos, aunque igualmente te dolerá, suelo ser bastante brusco con los Donceles y tú no serás la excepción-Naruto volvió a moverse bruscamente intentaba defenderse pero Sasuke era mas fuerte y eso él lo sabía desde hacía muchos años atrás aunque en el pasado hiciera los mismo deportes que el azabache siempre le ganaba en todo los sentidos y asta en musculatura y ahora entendía el por que, los Donceles son mas débiles que los varones, mas fuertes y la complexión del cuerpo era mas fuerte un varón que un Doncel, ahora estaba sintiendo en carne propia lo que sentían los Donceles pero lo de él era peor, su mejor amigo de años estaba abusando de él por que era Doncel y tendría que vivir con eso para toda la vida_

_Naruto ese día sintió lo que es ser penetrado bruscamente por su mejor amigo, no le preparó y el dolor fue insoportable y sus lágrimas salieron sin control y no dejó de llorar, cuando intentaba quitárselo de encima el otro lo golpeaba y le recalcaba que no valía nada por ser Doncel y sobre todo le decía que por que él tenía que serlo ya que los odiaba_

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abusando de él, pero cuando se corrió dentro de él por segunda vez dejó de moverse por que sabía que era en vano defenderse, se sentía débil y adolorido por todo su cuerpo y sobre todo en su zona bajas, sus ojos los tenía medio cerrados mirando al lado, sus lágrimas caían por su mejillas lentamente y su corazón estaba roto echo trizas, sentía cuando lo movía para cambiar de posición, pero no sentía el tiempo que trascurría asta que al final perdió la conciencia_

_Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, desgraciadamente lo recordaba todo, se levantó con cuidado del suelo y se vistió lentamente, miró al cielo era de noche y la luna brillaba, sus ojos ya no brillaban estaba muerto en vida, comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies y con gran dolor en su entrada, miraba al suelo sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada por lo que le había hecho su mejor amigo, sonrió con tristeza ante el pensamiento que consideraba aún a Sasuke su mejor amigo, pero se mentalizó que a partir de ese momento odiaría a Sasuke Uchiha y que nadie debía enterarse de su condición de Doncel por que si se enteraban solo notaría el desprecio de todos y los varones le harían lo mismo que le hizo Sasuke_

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió los ojos bruscamente por el recuerdo que tuvo, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con eso, se sentó en la cama tenía el presentimiento que había estado en ese lugar pero estaba seguro que no era un hospital, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules al recordar lo que le había pasado y no quería que le volviera pasar, miró con tristeza por la ventana sin moverse de la cama y con su mano se quitó las lágrimas, sabía que a partir de ese momento su destino era estar con Sasuke Uchiha y ser sumiso ante él, no quería hacerlo pero Orochimaru como sus hombres le advirtieron cuando le soltaron que tenía que ser a si o si no las consecuencias serían peor

Naruto escuchó como abrían la puerta y miró a la chica que entraba, ella rápidamente se puso a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño, la chica empezó a llorar, Naruto en ningún momento la correspondió

-Naruto-susurró la chica tranquilizándose y separándose del rubio-estoy contigo, no dejaré que te vuelvan hacer daño-el rubio sonrió con tristeza

-Sakura-susurró Naruto-mi destino iba a ser a si desde el día que nací

-por que seas Doncel no significa que tengas que hacer lo que un varón quiere y menos lo que quiere Sasuke-dijo seria Sakura y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-tú sabes-susurró el rubio y la chica afirmó con la cabeza

-tú eres mi amigo y por que seas Doncel no tiene que cambiar nada-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-yo pienso igual que Sakura-el rubio y la chica miraron a la persona que había hablado ya que habló con seriedad-y no solo yo si no todos tus amigos, te queremos ayudar y deberías de habernos dicho sobre tu condición y sobre todo por lo que estabas pasando

-Lee y yo te vamos apoyar en todo-dijo Sakura

-gracias-susurró Naruto mirando al suelo-pero no me podéis ayudar en nada-Lee y Sakura se miraron con tristeza y luego miraron al rubio

-Naruto-dijo Sakura seria

-Orochimaru me lo dejó claro-dijo Naruto mirando al frente-debo complacer en todo al padre de mi hijo, tengo que obedecer en todo los caprichos de él, soy Doncel y yo no valgo nada al igual que los demás Donceles

-que te hizo Orochimaru-dijo Lee con enfado y cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Orochimaru te hizo todas esas heridas?-dijo Sakura como respuesta a esa pregunta

-y sus hombres, creía que iba a morir y me di cuenta que tienen razón, no valgo para nada-dijo Naruto y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-ellos te-Sakura no sabía como decir lo que estaba en su mente pero sabía que no abusaron de su amigo pero quería escucharlo de él y se mordió el labio inferior

-no-dijo Naruto

-las heridas eran profundas-dijo Lee para no seguir con ese tema-Sakura sabe algo de enfermería pero tuvimos que llamar aún médico-Naruto miró al azabache para luego retirar su mirada de él con rapidez, esto fue notado por los dos-llamamos a Gaara

-tengo envidia de Gaara-dijo Naruto

-sabes que a él le costó adaptarse en Konoha-dijo Sakura-al igual que a sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro

-todos han estado preocupados por ti-dijo Lee-y ya saben que estás con nosotros, Sakura y yo hemos decidido que te quedes un tiempo con nosotros

-no-dijo exaltado Naruto

-por que Naruto-dijo Sakura sin comprender al rubio

-tengo que estar con Sasuke

-que-dijeron a la vez Sakura y Lee

-Orochimaru me dijo que tengo que estar con él-dijo Naruto con tristeza y haciendo una sonrisa triste

-maldito-susurró Sakura-ese tipo, lo odio, alguien debería sacarle de ese puesto

-sabes que la familia Huyuga como Uchiha como otras están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo de ese puesto y desterrarlo de Konoha-dijo Lee serio

-lo se, pero cuanto tiempo tenemos que aguantar sus estúpidas leyes-dijo Sakura alterada

-es difícil, pero están haciendo todo lo posible-dijo Lee y miró a Naruto y Sakura hizo lo mismo

-Naruto-dijo Sakura y el rubio la miró-quisiera preguntarte algo delicado y espero que me contestes

-dime-dijo Naruto

-es sobre Sora-dijo Sakura

-no quiero hablar nada de él-dijo Naruto

-de verdad que no lo quieres?-dijo Lee

-no es eso-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, nos conocemos desde hace años, yo no quiero hacerte daño pero Sora no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Sakura

-lo se-susurró Naruto-lo que pasa que es la prueba de todo, él representa que soy Doncel y eso me duele mas que la forma que fue concebido, es estúpido, verdad? Cuando estuve embarazado siempre me preguntaba por que yo y por que él me hizo lo que me hizo, pero sabéis lo que es mas estúpido que si las cosas fuesen sido de otra manera hubiera aceptado que soy Doncel

-quieres decir que si te hubieras declarado a Sasuke y él hubiese correspondido a tus sentimientos?-dijo Sakura

-me declaré, pero él no me escuchó o no quiso escucharme, no lo se-dijo Naruto-y me trato de esa forma

-Naruto-dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en su hombro-me da la impresión que quieres echarle la culpa el echo que eres Doncel pero lo que te duele es la forma que te trató Sasuke

-aún sigues sintiendo algo por él-dijo Lee

-no-dijo Naruto-no lo se, no estoy seguro, pero no quiero estar con él, es algo que no entiendo ni yo

-toda la culpa la tiene el estúpido de Sasuke-dijo Sakura-como me gustaría en estos momentos golpearlo asta dejarlo inconsciente

-ya le golpeaste-dijo Lee con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pero lo increíble es que dice que ha cambiado-dijo Sakura

-y no le crees-dijo Lee-creo que todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad

-depende de lo que haga-dijo Sakura seria

-Sasuke era un adolescente de diecisiete años y solo hacia caso a lo que veía-dijo Lee

-su familia no es como él-dijo Sakura enfadada

-pero él estuvo mucho tiempo con su abuelo Madara-dijo Lee

-de que parte estás-gritó alterada Sakura-del bastardo de Sasuke o de tu amigo Naruto, como te sentirías si tu mejor amigo te hiciera y te dijera lo que le dijo ese bastardo a Naruto

-lo que hizo Sasuke no estuvo bien-dijo Lee-pero lo veo arrepentido

-no le veo nada arrepentido-dijo Sakura cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y mirando al lado con una mueca de enfado

-chicos, no os enfadéis-dijo Naruto-me guste o no tengo que estar con Sasuke

-y con Sora-dijo Lee y el rubio suspiró-Sora es un niño inteligente y si lo conoces un poco te agradará-el rubio sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa a Lee para luego girar su cara-por que me retiras tan rápido la mirada-dijo enfadado el azabache

-Orochimaru dijo que no puedo mirar directamente a los varones-dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de desagrado

a mi me puedes mirar todas la veces que quieras-dijo Lee sonriendo

-no estarás tirándole los tejos a Naruto-dijo con fingido enfado Sakura

-Sakura sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo Lee y la chica se sonrojó y le sonrió

-ya lo se-dijo Sakura acercándose a Lee para darle un casto beso en los labios, Naruto los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-os envidio-dijo Naruto y la pareja lo miraron-nunca podré estar a si-dijo esto último con tristeza

-claro que si-dijo eufórico Lee-estás en la flor de la juventud y encontraras a alguien que te ame y tu le ames

-bastante difícil teniendo un hijo-dijo Naruto-a parte que no me agrada nada tener un contacto íntimo con un varón

-eso es por la experiencia que has tenido y por tu rechazo al ser Doncel-dijo Sakura-te vamos ayudar para que todo eso cambie y sea el mismo Naruto sonriente y lleno de vida de antes

-pero antes hablaremos con Sasuke-dijo Lee serio-como debes de vivir con él tiene la obligación ayudarnos a que seas el mismo Naruto de hace años

-es mejor que descanses-dijo Sakura-nosotros hablaremos con Sasuke-miró a Lee con puño en alto-pero como diga algo que no me guste lo golpearé

-vale y no lo impediré-dijo Lee y la pareja salió

Que os pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado … se que me tarde pero ya está aquí … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	9. Chapter 9

Había pasado un día y Naruto se instaló en la casa de Sasuke y se había decidido hacer la ley del hielo hacia las dos personas que vivía en la casa pero sobre todo a Sasuke

Naruto estaba en la que sería su habitación y en ese momento se miraba en el espejo, pasando su mano por los morados que tenía en su cara regalos cortesía de Orochimaru como le dijo el mismo y su asistente Kabuto

El rubio que fue acompañado por Sakura la escuchaba como le decía a Sasuke que si le volvía hacer daño se las vería con ella y Lee que estaba con ella dijo que la ayudaría, Naruto sonrió ante eso con ironía ya que en un pasado esa chica se enamoró a primera vista de Sasuke, sabía que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero solo quedó en eso por lo menos en Sasuke y en ella también ya que a partir de ese momento Sakura ya no veía de la misma forma a Sasuke

Naruto bajó a la planta baja donde estaba Sakura, Lee y Sasuke, se dio cuenta que Sora estaba también en ese lugar y ni le miró pero el rubio hizo como si no existiera y abrazó a Sakura con cariño y luego a Lee

-cuando te recuperes de esas heridas ya podrás ir a trabajar al instituto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al igual que Lee

-por mi no hay problema, pero eso depende de mi amo-dijo Naruto con ironía mezclado con enfado, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño

-depende de ti y tu …

-y como me comporte, entiendo mi amo-dijo Naruto sin ni siquiera mirar al Uchiha que este se quedó perplejo por la forma en la que se refería a él-Sakura Lee, espero que vengáis a visitarme y decirle también a Kiba y a Hinata

-claro-dijo Sakura-cualquier cosa nos llamas, recuerda que te quiero y confía en mi por cualquier cosa, otra cosa que no me acordé de decirte, Hinata me dijo que su primo Neji volverá en unos días a Konoha, te acuerdas de él?

-si me acuerdo de Neji-dijo Naruto sin entender la sonrisa de Sakura-era un chico muy serio

-por lo que me ha dicho Hinata sigue igual de serio y que pregunta por ti

-Hinata me comentó en el pasado que Neji preguntaba por mi-dijo Naruto con un dedo en la barbilla-aunque tengo ganas de verlo ya que empecé a llevarme bien con él aunque nunca supe el por que estaba resentido conmigo cuando lo conocí

-puede ser por su carácter y también por lo protector que es con Hinata-dijo Lee metiéndose en la conversación-pero será mejor que nos vallamos

-venid a visitarme-dijo Naruto y les sonrió a su amigos y vio como sus dos amigos se marchaban y el rubio sin decir nada mas subió a la segunda planta para encerrarse en su habitación, Sasuke puso su mirada en la escaleras por donde había ido el rubio con enfado ya que él personalmente no tenía una buena relación con Neji pero lo que mas le hacía enfurecer es que el Huyuga preguntara por el rubio

-tengo el presentimiento que la convivencia va a ser complicada-dijo Sora con diversión mirando el libro que tenía en mano-y ese Neji hará que tengas úlcera

-nunca me agradó Neji Huyuga-dijo cerrando los puños Sasuke-siempre defendía a Naruto de los varones cuando planeaban hacerle algo por que sospechaban de su condición

-veo celos-dijo Sora dejando el libro en la mesa y mirando a su padre

-nunca he estado celoso y nunca lo estaré-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-que malo es ser tan orgulloso-dijo Sora negando con la cabeza y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido-seguro que eso hacía que tú no lo defendieras-Sasuke solo lo miraba y Sora le sonrió con burla-he quedado con alguien

-con quien-dijo Sasuke extrañado ya que su hijo no era persona de tener amigos

-un compañero de clase-dijo Sora-no tardaré y no hagas algo que te vallas arrepentir-Sora alzó la mano para despedirse cuando pasó por el lado de Sasuke y se fue de la vista del mayor

-estos niños creen que saben de todo-dijo Sasuke y puso su mirada negra en la escalera por donde había subido Naruto

Ese día pasó relativamente bien sin contar que Naruto no salió de la habitación para nada y cuando Sasuke iba para decirle que era la hora de comer el rubio ni le miraba ni le dirigía la palabra esto a Sasuke le enfadaba ya que odiaba que no le hicieran caso pero si la persona que no le hacía caso era Naruto eso le enfadaba extremos insospechados pero se calmaba sin decir nada y se iba a otro lugar para no tener ningún conflicto con el rubio

Sora llegó a la casa cuando oscurecía y vio a su padre sentado en la sala en el sofá, el chico al verlo alzó una ceja y se acercó a él viendo que estaba enfadado, esa actitud a Sora le divertía ya que actuaba como un niño caprichoso

-problemas con el rubio-dijo divertido Sora, Sasuke ni lo miró solo entre cerró los ojos con disgusto-no entiendo por que los adultos os complicáis tanto-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender

-por que lo dices?-dijo Sasuke-estoy siendo amable con Naruto y me ignora, hace como si no existiera

-eso se dice la ley del hielo-dijo Sora

-no entiendo el por que-dijo Sasuke con morros, Sora suspiró

-pues serás el único que no lo entiendes-dijo Sora-lo que él está haciendo es ignorarte para que te canses de él y que le digas que se largue

-pues no ocurrirá-dijo Sasuke con decisión

-papa, tú estás enamorado de él?-dijo serio Sora-por que si tú no sientes nada para él déjalo ir para que viva su vida consiga ser feliz y supere sus miedos

-yo tengo la culpa de su estado y seré yo que le ayude a superar sus miedos y su dolor

-tu fuiste una parte de sus males, pero si él no quiere ser ayudado por ti debes de aceptarlo-dijo Sora-además no me contestaste si tú estás enamorado de él

-no sabes cuanto amo ese Dobe-susurró Sasuke y Sora sonrió-pero tengo asumido que él y yo no podemos estar juntos, él nunca olvidará lo que le hice

-haz que lo olvide o si no que no lo recuerde mostrándole que no eres el mismo y no piensas igual que entes-dijo Sora serio y Sasuke lo miró sorprendido

-desde cuando sabes de problemas de corazón-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-leer te hace mas sabio-sonrió con arrogancia Sora

-otra cosa dijiste que ya sabías todo relacionado con el sexo, quien te hablado de eso-dijo serio Sasuke

-te repito leer te hace mas sabio en todo, papa-dijo Sora yéndose hacia las escaleras-ya cené, leeré un poco y después dormiré, mañana tengo clase y tú trabajo, deberías de ir a dormir-y subió por las escaleras

-estos chicos de hoy saben demasiado-susurró Sasuke haciendo caso a su hijo, necesitaba descansar por que al día siguiente tenía trabajo

ººººººººººººº

-_papa por favor no quiero ir con estos señores-decía llorando con desesperación un niño de pelo azabache y ojos azules-me portaré bien, te lo prometo-agarró la pierna de su padre con fuerza_

_-llevárselo no lo quiero-dijo con voz fría el padre del niño_

_-no, no quiero, no haré ruido, yo no quiero irme papi-gritó aforrándose a su pierna_

_-llebenselo-gritó el padre-me molesta su presencia-un hombre con delicadeza lo apartó de la pierna al niño que comenzó a sollozar_

_-por que-susurraba el niño hipando-solo quiero … que me quieras_

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar en sus sueños el pasado, lentamente se sentó en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo y puso su mano en la frente y cerró los ojos para volver a respirar con normalidad, notó que sudaba

-nunca había soñado con eso, por que ahora-se dijo a si mismo Naruto-es por que vuelvo a tenerlo a mi lado? Puede ser eso-suspiró fuertemente y se levantó de la cama con lentitud y caminó con los pies arrastrando asta el baño

-_de verdad que no sientes nada por él?-_Naruto reconoció esa voz en su cabeza, era su padre Minato, que le preguntaba eso cuando estaba embarazado de ocho meses

-_no y nunca lo querré_-le respondió en el pasado con frialdad y en su mente en algún lugar muy escondido en ella decía _mientes_, Naruto sonrió con tristeza y se miró al espejo y pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban por que estaba llorando y con sus manos se quitó las lágrimas con rabia

-él es las consecuencias de mi pasado, de lo que me hizo él, lo que de verdad soy,-dijo con ira y las lágrimas salían no las podía detener-se me quedaron tus palabras de desprecio en mi mente, Sasuke, y no las puedo borrar, menos mal que no escuchaste cuando me declaré o si no hubiera sido peor-volvió a quitarse las lágrimas y ya no salieron mas-seguiré con mi vida aceptando lo que soy y tú Sasuke Uchiha no estás en ella y aceptaré todo lo que venga y si eso es volver a enamorarme lo haré, ya no me esconderé ni negare lo soy realmente

Una vez dichas esas palabras se dispuso asearse como es debido, se bañó y se hundió en el agua de la bañera para relajarse, después de una hora de estar metido en el agua salió, se secó y se puso la ropa, salió de su habitación y al notar que en la casa no había nadie solo una sirvienta que venía por las mañanas se dispuso a desayunar, tenía hambre el día anterior comió poco y esa mañana lo notó, al acabar de desayunar vio como la sirvienta después de despedirse se fue ya que acabó su jornada laboral, sin saber que hacer se sentó en la sala en el sofá y se dispuso a ver la televisión, a esas horas no hacían nada que le agradase y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se durmió

Naruto despertó y estiró sus brazos bostezando, miró el lugar y vio el reloj que marcaba las tres de la tarde abrió los ojos sorprendido y su estómago gruño de hambre, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que había comida preparada y sonrió pensando que la chica que iba a la casa hacer los caceres del hogar hacia bien su trabajo, calentó la comida y se dispuso a comerla, cuando se lo comió todo limpió lo que había ensuciado y se volvió a sentar donde había estado comiendo, puso el codo en la mesa y su mano en la barbilla y entre cerró los ojos, estaba aburrido ya que no había nada que hacer ni con quien hablar, se levantó y se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, pasó unos quince minutos cuando escuchó voces mas concretamente una que la reconoció como la de Sora, miró hacia la puerta de la sala y vio al chico acompañado de otro chico que tenía el pelo negro largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos marrones, Naruto lo reconoció ya que él era profesor de él, frunció el ceño al ver a los dos parados en la puerta, Sora vio como Naruto se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los dos con el rostro serio y le iba a decir algo pero Naruto se adelantó

-que haces aquí, Matsuri-dijo serio Naruto mirando al de ojos marrones que este en ningún momento le miró solo tenía la cabeza gacha, el rubio soltó aire por la boca señal de disgusto por el chico de ojos marrones-puedes mirarme ya que soy como tú

-íbamos a estudiar-dijo Sora

-estudiar-susurró de mala gana Naruto-una gran excusa has puesto

-que-dijo cerrando los puños Sora por que sabía las intenciones del rubio-yo no soy como los varones de este lugar

-pero eres hijo del Uchiha-dijo con una media sonrisa y con indiferencia Naruto y miró al otro chico-Matsuri, no deberías ser tan inocente, seguro que después de hacer de tutor te llevará a su habitación, y no será para que sigáis estudiando-Sora estaba indignado y sus puños que estaban fuertemente cerrados temblaban de ira-pídele ayuda algún profesor, que estará encantado de ayudarte y recuerda nunca le pidas nada a un varón por que te pedirá algo a cambio

-esas no son mis intenciones-dijo Sora enfadado

-vete a casa Matsuri, por que si te quedas a que este varón te ayude no solo vas a perder la poca dignidad que tienen en estos momentos como Doncel

-será mejor que me valla-susurró Matsuri ya que estaba intimidado tanto por Sora por que estaba enfadado y por Naruto que le trasmitía algo pero sabía perfectamente que no era nada bueno-me voy-el chico de ojos marrones se fue

-como te atreves-gritó Sora-yo no le iba hacer nada malo

-eso es lo que soléis decir todos

-por que a ti te traicionase un varón no significa que todos los varones seamos iguales-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mente solo le decía que sabía lo que le pasó pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión de indiferencia

-solo mírate-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-eres igual a él y acabaras haciendo lo que él me hizo a mi y por eso nunca te quise en mi vida-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido y con tristeza-deberías de agradecerle al maldito de Minato que en estos momentos estés con vida-Sora no sabía que decir y sabía perfectamente que Naruto y Minato no tenían una buena relación y conforme crecía se dio cuenta que era por culpa de él-por que yo intenté por todo los medios provocar un aborto para que no nacieras

-que-dijo otra voz que era Sasuke que acababa de entrar y escuchó esta última parte, miraba a Naruto que solo se veía en él frialdad sin ningún rastro de sentimientos y luego miró a Sora que estaba con la cabeza gacha y se le notaba tristeza y esto a Sasuke le enfureció-intentaste provocar un aborto-gritó, el rubio ni le miró solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a ir hacia la escalera con una sonrisa ya que había planeado provocar para que Sasuke se exalte pero el le sería indiferente y a si sería asta que Sasuke se hartase y le dejase hacer su vida, en cambio Sasuke al no recibir respuesta y que se marchaba le enfureció mas y se acercó a Naruto agarrándolo de un brazo y girándolo para que le viera la cara-como pudiste, no tenías ni un poco de sentimientos hacia tu hijo-seguía gritando Sasuke indignado y agarrando el otro brazo para agarrar fuerte de ellos-no recibió respuesta solo una sonrisa maliciosa del rubio y luego le giró la cara-por que si tanto me odias a mi no deberías de pagarlo con él, solo es un niño, él no tiene la culpa de nada, no tienes derecho a tratarlo a si ni como lo trataste en el pasado, pero por que no haces un esfuerzo para conocerlo, él no es igual que los varones de este lugar

-sabes el por que-dijo Naruto y lo miró a los ojos negros y Sasuke vio en los ojos azules vacío-por que él es fruto de una violación-Sasuke aflojó el agarre y Naruto con un brusco movimiento lo alejó de él-de la violación que tú me hiciste o te tengo que recordar cuando yo te gritaba que no quería que siguieras por que lo recuerdo perfectamente, por que desde ese día tengo pesadillas de ese momento-Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y las manos en la cabeza-pero lo peor es cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazado y es cuando lo empecé a odiar con toda mi alma, no solo a él si no a ti por que la persona a la que mas confiaba y quería me desequilibró emocionalmente por que me trató como basura y es a si como me veo como una basura-le empezó a caer lágrimas a Naruto y no hizo nada por detenerlas-crees que una basura puede tener un hijo, Sasuke?-el mencionado no dijo nada estaba en shock y Sora solo miraba a Naruto, el rubio sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que no iba a tener una respuesta de Sasuke y miró a Sora-lo siento, ojala te hubiera tenido en otras circustancias-y Naruto se fue por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, los dos azabache se quedaron en el lugar sin saber que decir o hacer pero a Sora le entró un calorcito en su corazón por esas últimas palabras dirigidas a él

Antes que nada gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y también a los que no comentan os lo agradezco mucho y me anima mucho a seguir y para que la inspiración no se valla de vacaciones

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Era de noche y todos dormían menos Naruto que despertó ya que tenía la garganta seca, silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, cogió un vaso de agua y tranquilamente lo bebió, dejó el vaso y volvió a su habitación para intentar dormir, llevaba días que tenía pesadillas de cuando se llevaron a Sora, no entendía el por que ya que desde ese momento no tuvo pesadillas sobre ese asunto y ahora las tenía y llegó a la conclusión que era por que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado y su conciencia no le dejaba dormir aunque cuando estaba despierto también recordaba los momentos que estaba embarazado como los momentos que estuvo viviendo con él y su padre, Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar a su padre, se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo con los ojos entrecerrados

-si hubieras sabido que Sora fue concedido por una violación no lo hubieras querido y no me hubieras obligado a tenerlo-dijo con enfado Naruto, se dio la vuelta poniendo su cara en la almohada-te odio Minato por esconderme lo que de verdad era y si lo hubiera sabido todo sería diferente

ººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente entró y Naruto se levantó temprano por que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, estaba en la cocina tomando un café cuando Sora entró acompañado por Sasuke, los dos azabaches se extrañaron por verlo

-el café está hecho-dijo Naruto serio y tomando su café, los dos azabaches se sentaron sin saber que decir-hoy iré a dar clase, estar aquí encerrado me pone de mal humor

-no hay problema-dijo Sasuke tomando café sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-llevaré yo a Sora-dijo como si nada Naruto, Sora al escuchar esto expulsó el café que se estaba tomando en ese momento

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sora

-pues si no quieres que te lleve iras andando-dijo Naruto acabándose el café

-no es eso-dijo Sora-es que es …

-raro-dijo Naruto-es una tontería hacer dos viajes-Sora y Sasuke se miraron durante un segundo para luego mirar al rubio que este rodaba los ojos-quiero despejarme y pensar en cosas importantes-sonrió pero Sasuke supo que esa sonrisa no era sincera si no que escondía algo-voy a empezar a comportarme como suelen comportarse los Donceles-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Sora abrió la boca sorprendido y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir lo que quería decir en realidad el rubio, suspiró al no saber lo que tramaba Naruto, se acabó el café y se levantó

-como no llevaré a Sora tengo mas tiempo para ir mas tranquilo al hospital-dijo Sasuke y miró a Sora que ya tenía la boca cerrado pero no dejaba de mirar al rubio sin entender el por que de su cambio-Sora-el chico miró a Sasuke-no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-por que siempre me dices lo mismo-dijo Sora levantándose, Naruto solo los miraba y pudo apreciar que se parecían mucho físicamente

-por que mi padre siempre me lo decía-dijo Sasuke

-pues no sirvió de nada-dijo Naruto con desagrado y Sasuke y Sora lo miraron-y hay tienes la prueba-dijo señalando a Sora que este agachó la cabeza y Sasuke miró al rubio con enfado que este sonreía con burla

-Sora no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja

-papa-dijo Sora-no sigas

-he podido percibir que os lleváis de maravilla-dijo burlón Naruto-seguro que hacéis lo mismo para satisfaceros y tener vuestro ego en alto-caminó pasando por los dos azabaches-si no quieres irte andando niño, yo ya me voy-salió de la cocina y Sora miró a Sasuke para luego ir detrás del rubio, pero Naruto volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa-envié un mensaje a Hinata y me ha dicho que Neji llegó anoche, llegaré tarde

-has quedado con el Huyuga?-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-si-dijo sonriendo Naruto-y sacaré mucha ventaja de ser Doncel

-que quieres decir

-no te incumbe, Uchiha-dijo Naruto despidiéndose con la mano del azabache

ººººººººººººººº

Se acabaron las clases y Naruto salió del instituto acompañado de Hinata y vio a la salida a un chico de pelo marrón largo y ojos perla, Hinata al verlo sonrió y se acercó a paso rápido, Naruto iba tras ella a paso mas lento, la chica abrazó al castaño

-hola Neji-dijo Naruto cuando se acercó al castaño que este se separó de Hinata y miró al rubio y le sonrió con una media sonrisa

-cuanto tiempo Naruto-dijo Neji

-bastante tiempo-dijo Naruto

-chicos, a donde vamos a ir?-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-no invitaste a Kiba?-dijo Neji

-su trabajo le impide que esté aquí, a esta hora tiene la clínica abierta-dijo Hinata

-a Kiba siempre le ha gustado los animales, por eso es veterinario-dijo Naruto

-pues entonces vamos-dijo Neji

-vamos en mi coche-dijo Naruto y los tres se dirigieron al coche de Naruto sonriendo abiertamente sobre todo Hinata y el rubio, Neji al ser mas serio solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa que a parte no dejaba de mirar a Naruto de reojo

ººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Naruto llegó a la casa, se tambaleaba un poco pero sabía donde iba y lo que hacía, como había bebido decidió que su coche se lo llevara Neji y al día siguiente se lo trajera, subió las escaleras con cuidado metido en sus pensamientos por lo que le había dicho Neji, sabía la repuesta que le iba a dar pero tenía un plan y eso le hizo sonreír, llegó a la puerta de su habitación

-buenas horas de llegar-dijeron detrás de él, el rubio se giró y con los ojos entrecerrados miró a la persona

-Sasuke-dijo no muy convencido

-no soy él

-entonces eres Sora-dijo Naruto girándose para abrir la puerta

-quería preguntarte el por que pero de tu boca-dijo Sora serio y el rubio volvió a girarse para mirar al azabache

-quiero dormir-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Sora-quiero que me digas el por que no me tomaste en cuenta cuando era un niño y también el por que me llevaste aún orfanato

-yo no te llevé a ningún orfanato, vinieron a buscarte-dijo Naruto apoyándose en la puerta

-por que tú llamaste a ese lugar para que me llevaran allí-dijo Sora, el rubio solo lo miraba como pensando que contestar-tanto te molestaba mi presencia?

-si-dijo Naruto sin ningún atisbo de duda-como ya está aclarado iré a dormir-se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación

-por que-susurró Sora con tristeza-solo era un niño-Naruto se dio la vuelta y se puso la mano en la cabeza

-pensaba que eras listo-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos-tú eres …

-si yo soy el que demuestra que eres un Doncel-le cortó Sora serio-como te sentirías tú que tu padre te diera de lado

-mi padre me dio de lado

-eso no es cierto-dijo enfadado Sora- el abuelo Minato siempre estuvo contigo

-si él me hubiera dicho lo que era muchas cosas fuesen sido diferentes-dijo Naruto-y si él fuese sabido que tu eras producto de una violación, me hubiera apoyado para el aborto y no estarías aquí

-eso no lo sabes-dijo Sora con los puños fuertemente apretados-el abuelo Minato fue para mi como un padre

-pues pídele respuestas a él-dijo Naruto-y a mi déjame

-tú problema no es que yo sea producto de una violación si no que soy hijo de Sasuke-alzó la voz Sora

-ese es el gran problema, que tú eres hijo de él, eres igual a él, solo mírate, físicamente eres idéntico a él y asta en tu forma de ser y eso me pone de mal humor y hace que te odie

-yo no tengo la culpa de nada, por que no lo entiendes -dijo Sora-yo siempre he querido que me miraras, que estuvieras orgulloso de mi pero sobre todo que me quisieras y sabes que es lo peor es que aún quiero eso, quiero que me quieras, por que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te hizo Sasuke, yo solo soy su hijo y también el tuyo-se mordió el labio inferir con fuerza mirando al suelo, Naruto solo lo observaba y sus facciones se suavizaron-quiero que me aceptes como tu hijo por que me da igual que seas Doncel-miró al rubio con los ojos brillantes-siempre me he preguntado por que no me querías, pero sobre todo por que no estabas conmigo, tenía envidia a los otros niños, por que siempre tenían a sus padres para todo y yo no los tenía-susurró esto último

-tenías a Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-estaba allí pero no como un padre, si no como una persona que solo sentía culpa, estaba en su mundo, culpándose de su pasado, se encerraba en su habitación y no salía y yo estaba solo, para mi era mi padre adoptivo pero algo me decía que era mi padre biológico, pero nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba, hace poco me enteré que era mi padre biológico y me alegré, pero siempre he creído que yo soy el culpable de todos los problemas que tenéis y teníais vosotros y estoy arto solo quiero que me quieras y que me veas como un hijo, que me tengas que regañar cuando lo merezco y que me tengas que abrazar cuando lo merezco, solo pido eso, tener a mi padre o a mis padres juntos-Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido nunca esperó que después de dejarlo en el orfanato estuviera solo, pensaba que tendría una familia que le quisiera, pero luego de enterarse que Sora estuvo todo ese tiempo con Sasuke creía que Sasuke lo trató como un hijo que le daría afecto no que le dejara solo y algo en su pecho se removió, era enfado lo que sentía y una vocecita le decía que le preguntase a Sasuke que por que le dio de lado a Sora, miraba al azabache y suspiró, no sabía que decir

-lo siento-susurró Naruto pero no sabía como lo había dicho, eso le salió solo sin pensar, seguía mirando al azabache asta que le sonrió con tristeza-lo siento mucho, si te di en adopción es por que creía que estarías mejor con una familia que te quisiera de verdad, cuando firmé los papeles para dejar tu custodia solo puse la condición que ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha te adoptara, te preguntaras el por que, puede que sea por orgullo, pero tenía miedo que descubrieran que eras mi hijo sobre todo Sasuke, por que si él se enterase sabría que eras hijo de él y tenía miedo que te hiciera mas daño de lo que te hacía yo-Sora abrió sorprendido ante lo último dicho-me daba cuenta de cómo te trataba, mejor dicho del no trato hacia ti-volvió a suspirar el rubio-creía que si Sasuke se enteraba que tenía un hijo conmigo te trataría mal, solo por que eres hijo mío, cuando se enteró por boca de mi padre que era Doncel empezó a tratarme diferente y asta mal, yo no entendía, aunque yo seguía tratándolo igual-sonrió con nostalgia-pero tú al ser hijo de un Doncel podría ser cruel contigo, no quería que te metiera en la cabeza como a mi me hizo que eres una basura y que no vales para nada

-ese puede ser el anterior Sasuke, pero ahora no es así-dijo Sora

-ese es lo que tú quieres creer o lo que él quiere hacer creer a todos, pero no quiero hablar de él-dijo Naruto-quiero dejar eso atrás, se que te hice daño y a veces sin darme cuenta lo hago, por eso te pido perdón-sonrió Naruto y estiró su mano hacia Sora-comencemos de nuevo, intentaré tratarte como un hijo, pero dame tiempo, como yo te lo daré a ti, por que no debe de ser fácil que de un día para otro me comporte como un padre-Sora sonrió y agarró la mano del rubio

-como padre e hijo-dijo Sora-siempre he querido eso

-se que lo voy a lograr-dijo Naruto-recuerdo que cuando tenías días de nacido y Minato no me veía te agarraba en brazos y te observaba, Sora aunque me guste o no me guste eres mi hijo para toda la vida

-eso que has dicho es verdad-dijo Sora sin creérselo

-si-dijo Naruto sonriendo-también sabía que cuando grande serías un chico muy apuesto

-suelen decirme que lo que tengo bonito es el color de ojos-dijo sonriendo Sora

-a mi también me suelen decir eso-dijo Naruto y los dos sonrieron-lo mejor es que vallamos a dormir

-si

-no te preocupes mañana me acordaré de esto-dijo Naruto-mañana como no hay clase si quieres podemos pasar un rato juntos

-se que te cuesta hacerlo Naruto, pero poco a poco-dijo Sora-me encantaría ir algún lado contigo pero mañana he quedado con un compañero de mi clase

-será para otro día

-claro-dijo Sora

-buenas noches, Sora

-buenas noches-el rubio se adentró a la habitación-papa-susurró Sora cuando la puerta se cerró y al cabo unos segundos se dirigió a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se dieron cuenta que Sasuke escuchó su conversación ya que se despertó cuando Sora alzó la voz y quiso saber que pasaba, pero al ver al rubio y a Sora hablando decidió quedarse, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a la cama aunque estaba enfadado por que Naruto llegó por la noche a la casa y él sabía que el rubio estuvo con Neji Huyuga

Que taaaaaaaaaaal, otro capi que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo**

El día siguiente llegó, Sasuke había acabado de desayunar pero aún se le notaba enfadado, Sora se había ido a pasar el día con un compañero de la escuela, Naruto entró a la cocino con los pies arrastrando, se echó un poco de café y se sentó, no se saludaron ninguno de los dos, Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido a Naruto pensando en lo que había echo en la noche con Neji, se recargó en la silla con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar al rubio, este en ningún momento miró al azabache y mientras se tomaba su café sentía la mirada amenazante de Sasuke

-donde estuviste anoche-dijo con ira Sasuke

-no te incumbe-fue la respuesta indiferente del rubio que hizo que el azabache le diera un tic en la ceja

-mientras estés

-aquí tengo que saber lo que haces

-entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-se acabó el café Naruto y se levantó-me duele la cabeza por lo bien que me lo pasé anoche con Neji y con Hinata-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos con enfado y se levantó

-no te permito que salgas con el Huyuga

-no eres quien para decir lo que tengo que hacer-dijo enfadado Naruto, en un movimiento rápido que no vio el rubio fue estampado en la pared por el azabache y este le agarraba con fuerza de los brazos para que no se moviera

-te guste o no yo mando en ti-dijo con arrogancia y con una media sonrisa de superioridad Sasuke

-suéltame, idiota-dijo enfadado Naruto pero por dentro estaba con temor, no le gustaba esa cercanía con el azabache y menos esa mirada de enfado que no entendía el por que ese enfado aunque supo notar que era por Neji y eso por una parte le alegró ya que eso podría hacer que le sacara de su vida y su plan que había pensado funcionaría a la perfección, ahora solo faltaba que Neji estuviera de acuerdo aunque no le gustaría que el castaño de pelo largo lo interpretara mal y tuviera mas problema pero solo tenía que arriesgar, Naruto sonrió con superioridad-Neji es mucho mejor que tú, Uchiha y anoche me lo demostró-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y en su mente venían imágenes del Huyuga y Naruto juntos demasiado juntos para su cordura, sin darse cuenta empezó apretar los hombros del rubio que este hizo un quejido de dolor que no fue escuchado por el azabache

-mejor que yo-dijo con frialdad Sasuke y con ira-te demostraré lo bueno que puede ser yo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado, no le gustaba esa forma de hablar de Sasuke, intentó salir de su prisión pero no podía

-suéltame, idiota-gritó Naruto y Sasuke le soltó para luego poner sus manos en el cabello rubio y estirar sus cabellos hacia atrás y poner sus labios el cuello de Naruto para empezarlo a lamer y besar, Naruto empezó a temblar, de ira y de temor y se removía con mas violencia-sueltame-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-por que él y yo no-susurró Sasuke solo apoyando su cara en el cuello del rubio y este paró de moverse-se que actué mal contigo, y todo este tiempo tuve remordimientos-bajó sus manos del cabello rubio para abrazar por la cintura al rubio con fuerza-me sentía mal por lo que te hice y me di cuenta que las cosas podían haber sido muy diferente si yo-se mordió el labio inferior el azabache-hubiera intentado conquistarte-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho-yo tenía tu amistad y lo hubiera tenido mas fácil, pero no aceptaba mis sentimientos por que eras Doncel y yo odiaba a los Donceles y ahora-su voz sonaba dulce pero cambió a enfado-aparece el idiota de Neji y te revuelcas con él, siempre le odie, siempre supe lo que él sentía por ti y le daba igual que tu creyeras que fueses varón-Naruto no sabía que decir estaba sin ningún movimiento, no podía moverse-y si aparanteba odiarte era por que tú tenías de novia a Hinata-se separó de Naruto y lo miró a los ojos-tú eres mío y nunca voy a dejar que te alejes de mi-se alejó del cuerpo del rubio-es momento de dejarle las cosas claras al Huyuga-y sin mas se fue de la cocina, el rubio estaba estático en el lugar sin saber que pensar o como actuar, escuchó un portazo de la puerta de la entrada y volvió en si para ir corriendo a la entrada de la casa y ver como Sasuke se alejaba con el coche a toda velocidad, se adentró a la casa y se vio en el espejo y es cuando vio una marca en su cuello y frunció el ceño poniendo su mano en ese lugar

-maldito Sasuke como te atreves hacerme una marca-gritó Naruto para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa, rapidamente fue a su habitación y cogió su teléfono, marco el número y al segundo tono descolgaron el teléfono-Neji

-_pasa algo Naruto?_

_-_si

_-si es por el coche te lo iba a llevar ahora_-dijo Neji

-no es eso, Sasuke creo que va ir a buscarte-dijo con desesperación el rubio

-_por que haría eso el Uchiha?_

_-_por algo que le dije que no es verdad

-_explicate-_dijo con seriedad

-Sasuke cree que soy de su propiedad por que tengo un hijo con él y como te dije ayer yo quiero salir de la vida del bastardo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto alterado-le dije que tú y yo nos acostemos anoche no con esas palabras u él creyó eso

-_por que le dijiste-_dijo enfadado Neji

-para que me deje hacer mi vida sin él-dijo Naruto

-_Naruto anoche no pasó nada de eso y sabes que me gustaría ya que te dije los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti _

_-_respecto a eso no puedo corresponderte, yo no estoy enamorado de ti

-_lo se-_dijo Neji-_se que estás enamorado de S …._

_-_no lo digas por que no es verdad-cortó Naruto al castaño-pero quisiera pedirte un favor sígueme el juego es la única posibilidad que tengo de salir de este lugar

-_Naruto no deberías de jugar con fuego por que te quemaras_

_-_solo te pido eso, después de que él no quiera saber nada de mi por que tú se lo has confirmado le diré que estoy locamente enamorado de ti y después me largaré de este lugar, eso es lo que quiero

-_aquí tienes personas que te quieren, Naruto_

_-_te lo suplico Neji, tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, quiero salir de aquí y tener una nueva vida, sin Sasuke y sin nadie me recuerde que los Donceles no valen nada

-_de acuerdo, seguiré con tu juego, pero prométeme que me irás a visitar al hospital y al Uchiha no le visitaras_

_-_por que debería ir al hospital?-dijo Naruto sin entender

-_por que Sasuke viene por pelea y tiene ganas de golpearme desde que éramos unos adolescentes_

_-_no lo entiendo-dijo Naruto

-_te dejo-_dijo Neji

-ten cuidado-dijo Naruto para luego colgar y dejar el teléfono en la cama, se pasó su mano por su cabello haciendo un suspiro-espero que nadie salga dañado, pero es la única forma de salir de este lugar

ººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la casa de Neji, si sabía el lugar es por que su familia como la familia de Sasuke eran muy unidas, salió de su coche estaba enfadado y se podía notar en su mirada y en su ceño fruncido, se extrañó que Neji estuviera fuera de la casa pero no lo demostró y solo pudo pensar, me está esperando y le vino a su mente Naruto que había avisado al Huyuga y eso le envolvió de cólera, Sasuke con una rapidez asombrosa ya estaba delante del castaño y sin mas le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, Neji sonrió se esperaba el golpe, en ningún momento espero que se pusieran hablar, ya que siempre se llevaron bastante mal por que tenían un interés común y eso era Naruto, los dos sabían el sentimiento que profesaban hacia el rubio Doncel aunque el azabache no lo admitiera en el pasado, Neji por su parte no se iba a quedar quieto por que a si se podría descargar de la furia que le invadió cuando Hinata le contó lo que le hizo el azabache a Naruto, con rapidez Neji se levantó e intentó golpear a Sasuke que este lo esquivó con precisión, pero Neji golpeó a neji en el estómago con un rodillazo antes que Sasuke se diera cuenta, el azabache por el golpe cayó al suelo y Neji le propinó una patada en la cara para luego ponerse encima de Sasuke para empezar a darle puñetazos en la cara

-maldito desgraciado-gritó Neji con ira-te voy a destrozar por lo que le hiciste a Naruto-Sasuke paró uno de sus golpes y le dio un rodillazo al castaño y se lo quitó de encima

-la envidia te corroe, Huyuga-dijo con superioridad y frialdad Sasuke-pero Neji volvió al ataque, los dos empezaron a golpearse sin descanso, los dos estaban heridos y con sangre en su rostro y con dolores en su cuerpo

-él se entregó a mi por su propia voluntad, maldito cabrón-gritó Neji y esas palabras le dolieron a Sasuke y se paralizó, Neji aprovechó para darle puñetazos y patadas, sobre todo patadas en las costillas, Sasuke reaccionó y siguió defendiendose y golpeando a Neji

-que pasa aquí-se escuchó un gritó de chica que era reconocido por los dos que se peleaban, y unas manos le separó a los dos a una distancia, Sasuke como Neji estaban heridos y con sangre, no les dolía nada por la adrelanina del momento, solo se miraban con odio y en medio de los dos estaba un chico de pelo marrón corto

-se puede saber que os pasa-gritó el chico de pelo marrón corto enfadado y la chica se puso al lado de él con enfado

-os estáis comportando como dos críos pequeños-gritó la chica

-Hinata, Kiba siento lo que habéis visto-dijo Neji poniendo una rodilla en el suelo por el dolor que sentía en el costado, los dos nombrados miraron al azabache enfadado

-se lo merecía-dijo Sasuke

-no es forma de arreglar vuestras riñas de niños mimados-gritó Hinata

-se puede saber por que os habéis peleado?-exigió Kiba con los brazos cruzados y el azabache miró al lado haciendo una mueca de dolor y poniendo su mano en el costado ya que le dolía bastante

-Naruto-susurró Neji

-y el por que-dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido

-lo mío no se toca y espero que hayas aprendido la lección Huyuga-dijo con ira Sasuke y se dio la vuelta

-Naruto no es ningún objeto-gritó Neji poniendose de pie a duras pena-te recuerdo Uchiha que has perdido, Naruto me aceptó anoche-Hinata miró a Neji sin entender lo dicho y no dijo nada, Neji sonrió con superioridad y Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza y comenzó a caminar lentamente asta su coche

-Uchiha-dijo Kiba-estás herido, deberías de ir al hospital

-soy médico, puedo curarme solo-dijo Sasuke subiendose a su coche para arrancarlo e irse del lugar, Hinata miró a su primo con reproche

-estarás contento, Neji-dijo Hinata-sabes que anoche no pasó nada entre tú y Naruto

-lo se-dijo Neji y Kiba le ayudó-pero es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Naruto-Hinata y Kiba se miraron para luego mirar a Neji

-que tipo de favor?-dijo Kiba-no me digas que Naruto te dijo que Uchiha y tú os matarais

-no-dijo Neji haciendo un suspiro-Uchiha vino y me golpeó yo me defendí

-pero tú seguiste-dijo Hinata que aún estaba enfadada

-Hinata dejemos esto-dijo Kiba-deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata suspirando

-me haríais el favor de llevarle el coche a Naruto?-dijo Neji

-cuando sepamos de tu estado, seguro que tienes rota alguna costilla-dijo Hinata

ºººººººººººº

-Sasuke llegó a su casa, seguía enfadado, se adentro al baño y se quitó la ropa, se miró el lado donde le dolía y se empezó a tocar, sonrió por que no se había roto nada, al ser médico tenía esos pribilegios de saber cuando algo está roto, se metió en la ducha, y cuando se salió se curó la ceja que tenía partida como el labio

-maldito Huyuga-dijo con odio Sasuke, salió del baño pero antes se tomó unas pastillas para los dolores, sabía que le dolería durante un tiempo pero esas pastillas que se había tomado haría el gran milagro que solo sintiera una pequeña molestia, cuando estaba en su habitación se puso ropa cómoda y se tumbó en la cama, necesitaba descansar y cerró los ojos

ºººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos o tres horas desde que Sasuke llegó a la casa, Naruto en ningún momento salió de su habitación, Naruto llamó a Neji para saber como estaba y le explicó que Sasuke y él se pelearon a golpes después de la pelea Sasuke se fue y él fue al hospital, cuando le curaron se fue para casa a descansar, en ese tiempo Hinata fue a su casa y le dio la llaves de su coche a parte que le dio una buena reprimenda por inventar una historia que no es cierta, despidió a Hinata y se puso a comer para luego irse a su habitación, Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama, sintió como Sasuke salía de su habitación y como fue a la planta baja y al cabo de una media hora subió, Naruto pensó que iría a su habitación pero que equivocado estaba Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación para luego cerrarla con llave

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa y Naruto lo miraba confundido no entendía que quería el azabache, Sasuke con paso lento se acercó en la cama que Naruto inmediatamente se sentó en ella sin dejar de mirar al azabache

-es bueno-dijo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de sentimiento

-que-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-el Huyuga, si es bueno-el rubio abrió los ojos nunca se espero esa pregunta si se podía decir pregunta, miró las facciones pero sobre todo los ojos de Sasuke estaban vacíos-estás enamorado de él?

-s … si-dijo no muy seguro Naruto pero eso Sasuke no lo notó

- mañana te largas de aquí, serás libre de mi-dijo Sasuke sin ninguna emoción y Naruto sonrió con felicidad

-lo dices de verdad?

-si-dijo Sasuke-pero hay una condición

-haré lo que sea-dijo Naruto

-entregate a mi por tu propia voluntad-Naruto quedó blanco por lo que escuchó-si no lo haces no te dejaré que seas libres-y en ese momento Naruto lo vio en el rostro y sobre todo en los ojos negros de Sasuke, una gran tristeza, arrepentimiento pero sobre todo miedo, el miedo a perderlo a él-tú decides-Naruto lo miró serio y se acercó a él poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, sin saber lo que iba hacer, si aceptar esa proposición o no aceptarla

Que creéis que hará Naruto? Aceptará no aceptará, que os aparecido la pelea de Sasuke y Neji soy malísima para hacer peleas … os ha gustado el capítulo? Comentar por fa

**Feliz 2014 **


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke serio sin dejar de mirar esos ojos negros, el rubio pudo percibir de esa mirada oscura nada y eso le inquietó, nunca había visto esos ojos negros sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, siempre demostraba algo, como por ejemplo en el pasado, odio, repulsión y muchas cosas negativa y ahora que se habían vuelto a ver, demostraba madurez, extrañeza, mucho dolor, arrepentimiento y sobretodo miedo, pero eso miedo solo lo veía cuando lo miraba a él, pero en estos momentos no veía nada y eso aunque no quería admitirlo le dolía y le rompía el corazón, su mirada azulina se dirigió a los labios del azabache, eran finos y eso lo sabía, cuando eran adolescente involuntariamente o voluntariamente miraba esos labios, pensó en como se sentiría al besar esos labios ya que nunca los había besado ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le obligó a tener relaciones sexuales con él, si que había besado a otra persona que era a Hinata cuando fueron novios y tuvieron los dos su primera vez pero los dos sintieron que esa relación no funcionaría por que no les llenaba, pasó su mirada en el cuerpo del azabache y se admitió que estaba mucho mejor que cuando eran unos adolescentes y volvió a mirar esos labios que le estaba atrayendo y es cuando se dijo a si mismo que nunca había besado aún varón y si lo hacía podría decepcionar al azabache, negó mentalmente ese pensamiento para pensar lo que verdad deseaba hacer y lo que quería

-cual es tu respuesta, Naruto?-el rubio solo sonrió iba a ser libre y eso es lo que quería, se iría de ese lugar que despreciaban lo que él era, solo tenía que acceder a lo que Sasuke deseaba voluntariamente, inmediatamente con gran rapidez Naruto besó los labios de Sasuke con brusquedad, puso sus manos en los cabellos azabaches cerrando los ojos, Sasuke al sentir los labios del rubio se sorprendió y no correspondió ya que nunca se imaginó que Naruto accediera y menos que él diera el primer paso, sintió como una mano del rubio pasó por el cuello de Sasuke y este salió de su asombro para empezar a corresponder ese beso y se acercó mas al cuerpo del rubio poniendo sus manos en la cintura, poco a poco Sasuke tumbó el cuerpo del rubio en la cama, Naruto abrió las piernas para que el azabache se posicionarse entre ellas y tener mas acceso los dos cuerpos y a si tocarse, se separaron del beso y Sasuke se dirigió al cuello del rubio donde había una marca y sonrió ante de volver a succionar con su boca ese lugar, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo ese placer que le daba el azabache y haciendo pequeños suspiros de placer y acariciando e cabello azabache, Sasuke metió su mano por debajo del jersey del rubio acariciando la piel con delicadeza asta que llegó al pezón para comenzar a estimularlo, Naruto a ese tacto se mordió el labio para no gemir fuerte, Sasuke volvió a besarlo en los labios metiendo su lengua en el interior y a si saborear todo el interior, sacó la mano de debajo del jersey para quitárselo con rapidez separándose de los labios del rubio para luego besarlo de nuevo, sus manos viajaban por el pecho del rubio acariciando cada parte de ese cuerpo que tenía de bajo suyo, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior para separarse y posar sus labios por el pecho para besarlo, morderlo y succionar cada parte de ese pecho bronceado, metió con lentitud su mano en el interior de los pantalones para acariciar el miembro erecto del rubio, este suspiró sonoramente por el placer que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo , Sasuke rápidamente le quitó el resto de la ropa dejando completamente desnudo al rubio, lo volvió a besar en los labios mientras movía sus caderas y a su los dos miembros se rozaban, Naruto con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar los labios del otro dirigió sus manos a la camisa del azabache que este inmediatamente cogió las manos del otro y las puso al lado de la cabeza del rubio, Sasuke se separó abruptamente de los labios del rubio para mirarlo y ver como intentaba recuperar la respiración, bajó lentamente por el pecho rozando su nariz por el lugar para sentir el aroma, soltó las manos del rubio para posarlas y acariciar el rostro del contrario, Sasuke llegó hacia el miembro del rubio e inmediatamente lo introdujo en su boca, Naruto gimió fuerte sin poder contenerse ya que todo el rato intentaba detener el placer que sentía y puso su brazo por sus ojos, cada vez Sasuke iba mas rápido asta que el rubio sin poder contenerse mas se corrió en la boca del azabache, este se separó relamiendo sus labios para luego darle un beso calmado en los labios del rubio y cuando se les acabó el aire se separó y Sasuke lo miró distanciándose de su rostro pero apartándose de encima del cuerpo que intentaba recuperarse-Naruto-este se quitó el brazo de su cara y abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar los ojos negros de Sasuke-eres libre de mi-Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego sus ojos humedecerse ya que esas palabras le dolieron-puedes irte de mi vida ahora mismo, yo me ocuparé de lo demás-Sasuke se iba a levantar

-no-gritó sin pensar el rubio y el azabache le miró sin entender, Naruto al no saber que decir cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-quiero llegar asta el final, quiero … sentirte dentro de mi-dijo como pudo Naruto y girando su cara al lado ya que se había sonrojado

-se que lo haces por que quieres librarte de verme, no quiero llegar mas lejos si tú no lo deseas de verdad-Naruto frunció el ceño no le gustaba lo que había escuchado el deseaba que llegara asta al final y lo miró

-quiero hacer el amor contigo-dijo Naruto serio, Sasuke solo lo miró con seriedad-lo necesito, necesito saber que es el placer contigo no el dolor y a si olvidar el pasado contigo y poder comenzar de nuevo-Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando los abrió acarició el rostro del rubio y le sonrió, Naruto vio esa sonrisa y su corazón latió con fuerza ya que esa sonrisa era para él nunca se la había hecho a nadie y es cuando el rubio le sonrió, Sasuke se acercó al rostro del rubio y lo besó lentamente que cada vez era mas lujurioso, demientas se besaban Sasuke se fue quitando la camisa y después se desabrochó los pantalones, se separó del beso y se quitó la ropa, ahora los dos estaban de iguales condiciones, estaban desnudos uno encima del otro, Sasuke empezó a besar y morder los pezones mientras introducía sus dedos en la cavidad del rubio, este empezó a chupar los dedos con sensualidad, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lubricados Sasuke sacó los dedos de la boca y los pasó por la espalda del rubio con lentitud, este ante ese gesto gimió de placer aunque su respiración la tuviera acelerada intentaba impedir algún gemido por que la boca de Sasuke no dejaba de estimular ninguna parte de su cuerpo, hizo un gemido el rubio al sentir un dedo en su interior, Sasuke inmediatamente besó los labios del rubio para que no sintiera ninguna molestia ni nada, después introdujo el segundo dedo y al cabo de unos segundos el tercero, cuando Sasuke pensó que estaba lo suficiente dilatado sacó sus dedos y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del rubio

-relájate-le susurró en el oído al rubio este solo afirmó con la cabeza-lo haré rápido para que no sientas tanto dolor-Naruto cruzó sus brazos en el cuello del azabache y mordió su oreja

-hazlo … como quieras-dijo como pudo Naruto y Sasuke sin pensarlo un segundo mas lo penetró en una sola estocada, Naruto gritó por la intromisión y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos azules mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, estuvieron a si sin ningún movimiento unos cuantos segundos asta que Naruto le dio un golpe con el pie para que empeciera a moverse, Sasuke se empezó a mover lentamente tampoco quería ir mas rápido y a si durar ese momento mas tiempo, Sasuke besó los labios de Naruto que este como podía correspondía pero dejó de besarlo por que quería escucharlo y comenzó a besar todas las parte de su cara asta que volvió al cuello succionando y mordiendo dejando marcas-mas … rápido-dijo entre gemidos Naruto y el azabache comenzó a moverse con mas rapidez y con mas brusquedad-Sa … Sasuke-gimió

-Naruto-susurró como pudo el azabache en el oído del rubio

-Sasuke-volvió a gemir con un grito ya que nunca sintió tanto placer

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-quería decirte … que lo …

-no creo … que sea el momento-cortó el rubio y Sasuke lo levantó quedando los dos sentados y sin dejar de moverse con rapidez

-perdóname-susurró Sasuke mordiendo la oreja del rubio-fui un … idiota contigo

-lo fuiste … pero estás … perdonado-y Naruto buscó los labios del azabache para besarle y cuando se separaron del beso apoyó su cara en el hombro del azabache y Sasuke en la del rubio

-te amo-susurró Sasuke-siempre lo he hecho-Naruto abrió los ojos ante esa confesión y sus lágrimas salieron sin control para luego morder el hombro del azabache, no dijo nada , no le contestó y Sasuke le volvió a tumbar en la cama y el rubio con sus piernas que estaban alrededor de la cintura del azabache las apretó para acercarlo mas a él, Sasuke cogió el miembro del rubio y luego se besaron, cada vez mas fuerte, mas profundo asta que los dos llegaron al climax, Sasuke cayó en el cuerpo de Naruto que le costaba recuperar la respiración, Sasuke en cambio la recuperó rápido y se salió del interior del rubio para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y ponerse al lado e inconscientemente lo abrazó por la cintura con los ojos cerrados, Naruto recuperó un poco su respiración normal y se puso su brazo por la cara tapándose los ojos que los tenía cerrados, se mordía el labio inferior para contener el sollozo que involuntariamente iba hacer-te amo, Naruto-volvió a escuchar Naruto y giró su cara quitando su brazo de sus ojos para ver el rostro pacifico y dormido del azabache pero lo que mas le dolió era esa sonrisa que adornaba el de cabellos azabache, no le dolía por que sabía que el otro era feliz si no por él por que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba irse de ese lugar, quitó con delicadeza los brazos de Sasuke de su cintura y se enderezó como pudo, lo miró y le acarició la cara, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, sintió el dolor punzante de su parte trasera e hizo una mueca de dolor, no se quejó ni nada, se dirigió hacia el baño, se duchó y se puso ropa limpia, cogió una maleta y metió su ropa, salió de la habitación con la maleta en la mano y la dejó en la puerta de la habitación, se adentró en la habitación de Sora, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió, cuando acabó lo dejó en ese lugar, salió de la habitación iba a coger la maleta y sin pensarlo se adentró a la que era su habitación, se acercó a Sasuke y lo miró, el azabache seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro y él sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla

-adiós, Sasuke-susurró para salir de la habitación coger la maleta e irse de esa casa como de Konoha

ºººººººººººººº

Comenzó a moverse con pereza de la cama, se estiró y lego pasó su mano al otro lado de la cama, hizo una mueca de enfado y miró, no había nada y se maldijo por haberse dormido, suspiró profundamente

-ese era el trato-se dijo a si mismo y miró la habitación, todo estaba igual, se levantó y se metió en la ducha, salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza para secarse su cabello azabache, se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió, miró por la ventana y estaba oscureciendo y frunció el ceño, salió de la habitación y bajó a la planta baja y en la sala vio a su hijo que estaba tomando algo y con un libro en la mano y se relajó, entonces se percató de un papel en la mesa al lado del vaso-a que hora llegaste

-hace una hora papa

-te creeré-dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado de Sora que este cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa para luego coger el papel

-no te cansas de leer?

-debería de estar disgustado por muchas cosas-dijo Sora serio y Sasuke lo miró-pero que tú me digas que si me canso de leer eso es muy raro

-es verdad-dijo Sasuke y miró al frente con seriedad

-lo sabes?

-el que

-lo de Naruto

-creo que si-dijo Sasuke-y tú que sabes? Le viste?

-no le vi-dijo Sora-pero fui a mi habitación y encontré este papel-Sasuke miró a su hijo que le mostraba el papel que estaba en la mesa-se fue-dijo con tristeza

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-yo le dije que si quería irse que se fuera

-hiciste bien, no estaba a gusto aquí, en esta ciudad

-si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro-mañana tengo que hacer papeleo para que si en futuro decide volver no tenga problemas

-solo espero que cuando vuelva, que estoy seguro que vendrá, a ese Orochimaru lo saquen de ese puesto que tiene

-no hay duda que eso pasará-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Sasuke-los Huyuga como los Uchiha le van hacer un voto de censura, tienen suficientes pruebas para echarlo de su cargo como de este lugar

-me escribió una carta-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sora

-te dice algo interesante

-dice que le perdone por lo mal padre que ha sido conmigo y que espera que el abuelo Minato también le perdone-dijo Sora sonriendo-también dice que necesita estar alejado de Konoha para pensar con claridad y volver a ser el que era antes y cuando vuelva a ser el de antes volverá, pero lo que mas feliz que me hace es que dice que me quiere y me advierte que no le haga daño a Matsuri-Sasuke sonrió

-te gusta-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y Sora se sonrojó

-si-dijo Sora sin pensarlo

-pues no hagas ninguna tontería-dijo serio Sasuke

-papa dice que desea que seas feliz y que te olvides de lo que le hiciste-dijo Sora y Sasuke le miró serio

-comenzaré a perdonarme a mi mismo y a olvidar lo que le hice a tu padre Doncel-dijo Sasuke revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo-me alegra que le digas papa-se levantó Sasuke-iré a cenar fuera, quieres venir?

-claro-dijo Sora levantándose para seguir a su padre-se me olvidaba, dijo que me llamaría por que no quería perder contacto conmigo-Sasuke le sonrió con sinceridad

-me alegro mucho, lo que yo deseaba era que vosotros dos tuvierais una buena relación-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la casa y Sora le siguió

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que bien, no soy nada buena con Lemon, el siguiente capítulo es el final … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo pasó rápido, bastante rápido para todos sobre todo para Sasuke, había pasadu ocho meses desde que Naruto se había ido y él no supo nada de él, pero si sabía que tuvo contacto con Sora el hijo en común entre los dos

En esos ocho meses había pasado cosas, Gaara se quedó embarazado ahora tenía de embarazo tres meses y seguía trabajando en el hospital con Sasuke, Sakura también se quedó embarazada antes que Gaara y ahora estaba de seis meses, Sora comenzó hace dos meses una relación con Matsuri y el chico se abría a todo el mundo, era un chico bastante sociable y no había un día que no hablara con Naruto aunque Sora solo le decía a Sasuke que se encontraba bien haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

Pero algo cambió en Konoha, las familias mas adineradas y entre ellas la familia Uchiha como la Huyuga le hicieron un voto de censura a Orochimaru que este fue desterrado de Konoha junto con su mano derecha Kabuto, sus secuaces los metieron en la cárcel para que nunca salieran por maltratar y asta matar a los Donceles ya que solo había pruebas contra ellos y no pudieron demostrar que lo que hacían era por ordenes de Orochimaru, al que pusieron como Hokage que era el que mandaba en la pequeña ciudad de Konha cambió todas las leyes para que los Donceles fuesen tratados como un varón y mujer

Sasuke solía pasar bastante tiempo con su hijo como familiares y asta tenía buena relación con los amigos cercanos de Naruto, él nunca preguntaba por el rubio pero tampoco nadie hablaba de él, empezó aceptar a Neji como Neji aceptó a Sasuke, cuando hablaban como personas civilizadas no solían hablar del rubio si no de cosas triviales como por ejemplo que Neji comenzó una relación con una mujer llamada Tenten y que todos del circulo de amigos la aceptaron como una mas

Esa noche estaba festejando todo el pueblo en la plaza central de Konoha una fiesta por el nuevo cambio en las vidas de todos, todos estaban bebiendo por lo menos los que podían, Sasuke miraba a todos como hablaban entre ellos y reían, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de todo el ajetreo de las personas, no es que le molestaba pero muchas veces le entraba el sentimiento de melancolía, con paso lento y un vaso en la mano que le daba pequeños sorbo se alejó asta llegar al final de esa plaza y se apoyó en la barandilla mirando el horizonte, observaba el cielo despejado, había unas cuantas y la luna estaba llena, suspiró profundamente cogiendo el aire frío de la noche ya que hacía bastante frío, estuvo mirando con tranquilidad ese horizonte que le daba mucha paz, solo escuchaba pequeños murmullos de la gente y algo de música, había poca iluminación, le gustaba ese lugar y se le podía notar por en las facciones de su rostro que era tranquilidad

-hola, Sasuke-el nombrado se puso tieso al escuchar esa voz tan conocida pero diferente ya que se le notaba en la voz felicidad, lentamente se giró y vio delante suyo a la persona que menos se imaginó, por la poca iluminación solo pudo ver que tenía una chaqueta larga abrochada, con una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello, también vio el cabello rubio que con el aire que había pudo apreciar que en ocho meses le creció y tenía una pequeña coleta agarrando los cabellos rubio, vio esos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, a Sasuke al ver los ojos tan brillantes le dio un calorcito en su interior pero lo que le hizo que su corazón latiera desesperadamente fue esa sonrisa que hacía muchos años no veía

-Naruto, eres tú?-susurró Sasuke el rubio sonrió mas ampliamente

-en estos momentos me gustaría tener una cámara para poder inmortalizar esa expresión que tienes en la cara-dijo Naruto riendo a carcajada y Sasuke frunció el ceño por que sentía que se estaba burlando de él

-no esperaba que vinieras

-todos lo sabían-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo sin comprender Sasuke para luego mostrar enfado

-no te enfades con ellos, les dije que no te dijeran nada-dijo Naruto para abrigarse mas-hace bastante frío y no me gustaría coger un resfriado, no me conviene

-has estado en contacto con todos-dijo Sasuke extrañado

-si, menos con tu familia-dijo Naruto-no es por nada, es que si hablaba con ellos estaba seguro que te dirían algo de mi y yo no quería

-entiendo-dijo con tristeza Sasuke para luego suspirar, Naruto alzó una ceja sin comprender por que el azabache mostraba ese estado

-no te alegra volverme a ver, Teme-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante ese mote que se decían cuando eran adolescentes y niños

-que has dicho?

-que si no te alegra volver a verme

-eso no, lu otro

-lo de Teme-dijo Naruto para luego volver a reír a carcajada-hace mucho que no te decía a si, pero nunca pensé que te agradara que te insultara

-para mi que tú me digas a si no es un insulto-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto miró esos ojos negros que brillaban

-quería decirte dos cosas que no te dije la última vez que nos vimos-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender

-el que

-la primera y la que quiero creas, es que yo y Neji nunca nos acostemos, ni nos besemos ni nada, solo lo he hecho contigo-dijo serio Naruto

-lo se Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano y bebió lo que le quedaba de líquido-Hinata me dijo y Neji también, nos llevamos bastante bien, él tiene pareja

-lo se-dijo Naruto-antes de venir aquí vi a todos, los saludé, también saludé a tus padres y me hizo gracia el rostro de ellos como el de los demás, Sora es el único que lo sabía

-pero no habías dicho que todos lo sabían?-dijo sin comprender Sasuke

-eso te lo explicaré luego

-y que es lo otro que me querías decir?

-que yo también-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender a que se refería pero vio mucho mas brillantes esos ojos azules

-no te entiendo

-después dices que tú eres listo y yo un Dobe-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no quiero discutir contigo, Dobe-dijo Sasuke serio, Naruto le sonrió viendo como Sasuke caminaba hacia él y pasaba por su lado

-lo que quiero decir, Teme es que yo también te amo-Sasuke paró de golpe-mucho antes que tú-el azabache se giró y lo miró y veía esa sonrisa de felicidad, no podía ver bien su cuerpo por la poca luz del lugar pero se conformaba con ver esa felicidad que demostraba el rubio ya que hacía muchos años que no la veía-recuerdas hace años cuando estaba en tu coche y me llevaste a las afueras de Konoha?

-si, el día que yo ….

-concedimos a nuestro hijo-cortó Naruto al azabache que este solo sonrió por lo dicho-yo te dije algo que tú no escuchaste-Sasuke le miraba ahora con intensidad quería saber lo que le dijo sabía que era importante pero como fue un idiota le dio igual lo que le dijo el rubio años atrás-Sakura me convenció a que te dijera yo no estaba seguro pero ella me convenció, yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti-Sasuke inmediatamente con su mano chafó el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano

-que-dijo incrédulo el azabache

-pero ahora estoy preparado para decírtelo de nuevo-dijo Naruto con seguridad-estado siempre enamorado de ti, Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache solo lo miraba y sus ojos sin poder evitarlo se humedecieron, no sabía que decir pero tampoco quería llorar aunque sintiera unas ganas enormes de hacerlo no lo haría, solo pensaba que era el ser mas idiota que pisaba la tierra

-yo … yo lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-por que lo sientes-dijo Naruto-no pienses en ese pasado, yo lo tengo olvidado y enterrado, quise una nueva vida y ya la tengo-el rubio dio un paso hacia el azabache-Sasuke, Sora no te dijo que olvidaras ese pasado y que seas feliz?

-si pero me faltaba algo-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-pues dile a ese algo lo que sientes

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke suspirando-yo aún te sigo amando-el rubio sonrió y comenzó a caminar

-tengo frío, iré donde Sakura para que me de las llaves, me quedaré en su casa un tiempo-dijo Naruto pasando por el lado de Sasuke que este le miró

-quédate en mi casa-dijo sin poder evitarlo Sasuke como una orden y se dio cuenta-quiero decir, si quieres quedarte

-me encantaría-dijo Naruto sonriendo y los dos se marcharon caminando hacia la casa del azabache que este miraba al rubio extrañado ya que le notaba algo extraño, pero lo dejó pasar

ººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la casa del primero, el azabache se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero y comenzó a caminar asta la sala pero antes encendió la luz, luego Naruto se quitó la bufanda y la colgó

-Sasuke-el azabache paró y lo miró-acércate un momento-Sasuke obedeció y se acercó el rubio que este comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta, mientras lo hacía Sasuke fue abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta la colgó y miró al azabache que tenía la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirar el vientre del rubio-nadie sabía nada, solo Sora, pero tu cara no tiene desperdicio-Sasuke miró la cara de Naruto y él sin quitar su cara de asombro, el rubio cogió la mano del azabache y la puso en su vientre abultado-aquí está nuestro hijo, aunque no se si será niño o niña-Naruto no escuchó nada del azabache esto le asustaba ya que no sabía que pensaba-estoy de ocho meses, se que tenía de haberte dicho pero lo mejor era decirte cara a cara-estas enfadado?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza con rapidez y dio un paso al lado tambaleándose pero Naruto lo agarró-estás bien?-Sasuke confirmó con la cabeza-no lo pareces, estás pálido y no dices nada, quieres que te lleve a sentarte?-Sasuke volvió afirmar con la cabeza, esa afirmación asustó mas a Naruto ya que Sasuke no dejaba a nadie y menos que el accediera a que le ayuden, le ayudó con paso lento a Sasuke a sentarse y Naruto se sentó a su lado-estas enfadado conmigo?

-voy a ser padre-susurró Sasuke girando su cara lentamente en dirección al rubio

-si-sonrió tontamente Naruto, el azabache lo volvió a mirar al vientre suspirando para luego mirar la cara del rubio y sobre todos los ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarle, aunque estuviese preocupado por él por que lo notaba vio felicidad en esos ojos y sonrió-soy feliz, Naruto-abrazó al rubio que este correspondió-gracias por volver hacerme padre

-yo también debería decirte lo mismo-dijo Naruto y los dos se separaron

-me gusta ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos tan brillantes-dijo Sasuke con cariño y Naruto se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para que no viera el sonrojo, Sasuke puso un dedo en la barbilla y subió la cabeza con delicadeza para que le mirase-quieres que seamos una familia? Tú, Sora-puso la mano en el vientre-nuestro bebé y yo

-creía que no me lo ibas a decir nunca-dijo Naruto sonriendo de felicidad

-te amo, mi Dobe

-yo también, Teme-Sasuke lo besó en los labios con delicadeza saboreando cada parte de la boca del rubio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y desde el día que Naruto y Sasuke se reconciliaron empezaron a vivir juntos como pareja, esa noche los dos estaban durmiendo en la cama matrimonial muy cómodos, Sasuke abrazando por la cintura al rubio con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera y Naruto tenía una pierna encima de las piernas del azabache, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente asta que un llanto incontrolado deshizo la paz que se respiraba en toda la casa, Sasuke lentamente se movió y deshizo el agarre que tenía con su rubio y abrió los ojos lentamente haciendo un bostezo y sentándose en la cama restregándose con su mano los ojos, miró a su rubio y sonrió pero la sonrisa se fue al seguir escuchando ese llanto tan escandaloso, miró esta vez al rubio con el ceño fruncido ya que no se despertó y comenzó a moverlo, Naruto comenzó a moverse asta que abrió sus ojos azules y miró soñoliento al azabache y se sentó en la cama

-ocurre algo, Sasuke?

-no escuchas el llanto, Naruto?-el rubio lo miró sin comprender

-que has dicho?

- no escuchas a tu hijo-dijo Sasuke enfadado, Naruto levantó una ceja sin comprender-las otras veces me he levantado yo por que estabas cansado y yo comprendía que estabas adolorido, pero hoy no hemos hecho el amor y por eso no tienes excusa-Naruto seguía mirando al azabache sin entender y a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja-te estás haciendo el sordo o el idiota-cruzó sus brazos en su pecho desnudo

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices-dijo Naruto para luego quitarse unos tapones de la oreja para luego sonreir al azabache-repite lo que has dicho-Sasuke abrió la boca como los ojos sorprendido

-tienes tapones para los oídos-dijo incrédulo

-claro-dijo Naruto-cuando nació Sora lloraba por las noches y no me dejaban dormir y entonces me compré unos tapones y ya no lo escuché mas llorar-sonrió el rubio-por eso hago lo mismo con Menma, a que soy listo-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza ya que tenía ganas de golpear al rubio que tenía al lado por sus estupideces pero seguía escuchando el llanto que parecía que se volvía mas cercano como si estuviera en la habitación y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Sora con cara de enfado y con un niño en brazos que intentaba calmarlo

-vosotros dos-dijo enfadado Sora y los dos adultos le miraron y Naruto se levantó de prisa de la cama para acercarse a su hijo mayor para luego coger a su hijo menor con cariño-sois unos irresponsable-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos mirando a Sora

-por que lo dices-dijo Naruto intentando calmar a Menma y bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules, piel blanca y muy parecido a Sora pero el bebé era mas delicado-ya Menma, tu papi mas genial está contigo

-os recuerdo que vosotros dos sois los padres de Menma no yo, yo solo soy su hermano mayor, la persona que este niño tiene admirar, respetar y sobre todo acatar mis ordenes-Naruto miró a Sora con enfado y Sasuke solo se pasó la mano por su cabello levantándose

-por que tu hermano sea Doncel no tienes que aprovecharte de él-dijo Naruto

-no lo digo por eso, a mi me da igual que sea Doncel-dijo Sora-solo tiene que acatar mis ordenes por que soy superior a él

-no digas tonterías, Sora-dijo Sasuke

-es broma, papa-sonrió Sora-ya sabéis que quiero mucho a mi hermanito

-no para de llorar-dijo preocupado Naruto-Sasuke crees que Menma está enfermo?

-no lo está señor listo y rey de los tapones

-a que viene eso-dijo Naruto

-dame a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke cogiendo en brazos a Menma y este comenzó a calmarse y Sasuke le daba besos en la cabecita azabache del bebé

-que ha querido decir con eso de los tapones?-dijo Sora interesado

-es que los tapones en el oído vienen bien para no escuchar por la noche nada-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Sora negó con la cabeza y miró la cama y vio los famosos tapones, se acercó para cogerlos

-esto me vendrá bien a mi-dijo Sora

-eso es mío Sora-gritó Naruto

-ahora es mío-dijo Sora-y esto solo hace que no hagas tus responsabilidades como padre-Naruto hizo un puchero y miró a Sasuke que ya había calmado a Menma y este se durmió

-tiene un don para dormirlo-dijo Naruto

-a mi en el fondo me da pena Menma

-por que lo dices?

-cuando Menma sea mayor y tenga interés en relacionarse con algún varón su padre con lo sobreprotector que es no dejará que nadie se le acerque -dijo Sora

-pues ahí apareceré yo-dijo Naruto y Sora lo miró-amenazaré a Sasuke Teme y dejaré que Menma se divierta con el chico que le atraiga

-no lo digas de esa forma, papa-dijo Sora-parece que quieras que Menma sea como un prostituto

-yo no he dicho eso-dijo haciendo un puchero Naruto

-lo se-dijo Sora-pero de esa forma no se lo digas a papa

-te haré caso-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio-he escuchado vuestra pequeña conversación y no voy a consentir que ningún varón pervertido se acerque a Menma para quitarle su inocencia-y salió de la habitación con su hijo menor en brazos, los dos que quedaron en la habitación suspiraron con pena

-que pena me da Menma-dijo Sora-intentaré dormir-se fue Sora dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación que este se metió en la cama y en ese momento entró Sasuke acostándose en la cama abrazando al rubio

-podrás seguir durmiendo, mi amor-dijo Sasuke besando el cuello del rubio

-si-dijo sin pensar Naruto-que duermas con los angelitos, Sasuke Teme pervertido-se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al azabache con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos para luego acercarse al cuerpo de su rubio abrazarlo por la espalda

-sueña conmigo, Dobe-cerró los ojos Sasuke

-siempre lo hago, mi amor-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y Sasuke sonrió y antes de volver a dormirse besó la nuca del rubio

**FIN**

**Este fue el final de esta historia, que os aparecido? Os a gustado la historia? Comentar por fa**


End file.
